Something to die for
by CrazyIsCreativeWriting
Summary: "what does something to die for even really mean? when you've just been..alone."After all these years she'll learn how to work with a team.How to keep her emotions at bay. How to listen to others and most importantly learn the meaning 'to die for something you love'. even though love she has forgotten what love is.
1. Chapter 1

**_Immm back well technically I'm supposed to be typing up my chapters for other stories like Ouran high school host club and Gallagher girls, but I got into justice league unlimited the show and young justice is getting its third season finaaallllyyy (we can all stop daydreaming what would happen next). So I decided to try to do a young justice story. I've written one before but this one is another floating idea in my head maybe I'll combine them together who knows. Now my young justice is different Wally never dies, Wally and Artemis actually didn't leave the superhero gig, umm I can't remember what else but you'll know. Still I hope you like it._**

* * *

"You know it's great and all that the world wants to appreciate its heroes but shouldn't that mean that we all stand on the stage"

"Well Impulse we don't all fit on the stage amigo"

"Blues right besides we're next in front of the stage shouldn't that be enough?" super girl turned around to look at Impulse.

"Yeah sure I guess" Impulse shrugged.

She turned back around as the mayor of metropolis and the president of the United States speaking into the microphone "so once again we would like to thank you superhero's for your hard work. Getting justice for the lives lost and saving others."

They both started shaking hands with superman, batman, wonder woman and everyone else of the original seven who started the justice league.

"What are we doing after this?" Impulse asked

"You can't stay quiet can't you?" Beast Boy flew over to impulse as a bird then transformed to his usual self.

"No and I'm getting bored"

"Your all going back to mount justice you still have some training to do" Nightwing walked over with black canary.

"Aww man that's so mode" suddenly it got really bright everyone looked up as something was about to crash.

Everyone who could put protective barriers did so. When the smoke cleared standing in the middle was a purple electric man. Electricity was glowing and sparking all over his body, he had dark purple lines down his body that glowed, bald and dark black eyes. Everyone stood ready to fight and he just put his hand up.

"No need for that" he said

"Who are you and what do you want?" wonder woman asked.

He laughed "who I am is not important and I'll let you get back to your reunion. Since I didn't come to hurt anyone here" he moved his hand it glowed as he picked up a girl dressed in a white sleeveless outfit.( Her shirt was a v cut crop top, with sheer fabric that went around her wrists and connected to her shoulders, on her wrists she had gold bangles that held the fabric. white leggings with a gold band around her waist and white high heeled booties with gold flecks)

She looked like she had been fighting with him forever or at least been trying to get away.

"hey drop her now or will" superboy couldn't finish the girl woke up and kicked the guy in the face making him fly off. She did a backflip and landed on her feet

When he was going to strike again we all stood behind ready. "Try it we dare you to" we stared him down.

"I'll be back" he looked at the girl "and then I'll take back what's mine thief" and he left.

The girl turned around and we can see her cat like eyes up close "you fools, you clearly don't know who you're dealing with"

Flash zipped around and grabbed her by the arm "then why don't you come with us and tell us. You could also explain why he called you thief"

She smirked and then the sky got dark like it was going to storm and she disappeared but she still spoke and her voice sounded like it was coming from every direction in the sky.

"Oh but you can't take in what you can't see and you can't ask questions to someone who isn't there"

"zatanna? Doctor fate? Can anyone pin point where she's at?" batman asked

"I can't even get any heat readings" superman said

"Because you can't not when I'm in nature itself" the dark clouds cleared and it was sunny again.

We knew she was gone as mysteriously as she came.

"Can anyone tell me who the real villain was here?" Impulse asked.

* * *

 ** _What did you think? Let me in the comments please be kind! its been awhile..._**

 ** _Now my character I've already given you her outfit description and as the story goes on you'll get some more like personality and stuff but as for physical features. She's well built like all women superhero, has cat like eyes technically alien and its amber gold color. Amber rose hair color long to her mid back and wavy. She's lightly tan and that's all I got for now keep in mind I'm writing this story as I go along which I usually just have a set plan and written chapters ahead of time. I might possibly be looking for a girl and boy superhero oc as well as a villain oc gender not determined yet so if you want to send one in pm it to me please it's a lot easier._**

 ** _Well do you want me to continue with the story?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright chapter two is up I'm kinda already invested in this story so I'm going to keep writing it. I reread the first chapter and realized a couple little mistakes. i hate mistakes but i was in a rush to get the first chapter out, but anyways hopefully they're aren't any mistakes now. Enjooooooyyy**_

* * *

 **Two days later**

* * *

"kapow! I win again!" Garfield said. He and impulse had been playing another game of injustice.

"You cheated!" Bart yelled.

"I did not! Besides you fight like a girl!" Garfield yelled back.

Bart shock his head and when he was going to reply back the computer announced the arrival of Batman, Nightwing, Blue beetle, Supergirl, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kid Flash.

Kaldur, Robin, Batgirl, Wonder girl, Red tornado, and Martin manhunter who had also been in the cave came over.

"Hey guys!" Garfield yelled excitedly he went over to hug Mgann.

"Other than small robberies around town it's been pretty quiet."

"You mean pretty boring" Bart said with a sigh.

"Have you guys found the man or girl yet?" Red tornado asked.

Nightwing looked at Batman and said "we have been receiving electricity energy in some parts of the city both here and in Metropolis. Superman has been searching but still nothing, and there have been some dark rainy days when it's supposed to be sunny in central city. KF has found nothing either."

"And I've had help from Artemis and Barry" Flash pointed to Artemis and looked back to Nightwing.

"It's not the first time were having trouble locating anyone. Well find them soon for now something just came up" Kaldur said. Screens popped up of an electricity power plant "it seems the power plant is over charging and if we don't stop it the place will explode."

He looked over and said "Robin, Batgirl, Beast boy, Impulse, and Wonder girl you're on the case."

"Miss Martian and I are going too. In any case this has anything to do with the guy were looking for, you guys are going to need someone to distract him as you turn off the power plant to stop it from exceeding its level of heat." Nightwing said walking forward Kaldur nodded and everyone went to the Bioship.

* * *

When they got there the power plants lights were flickering on and off and electricity was overflowing the wires. There were still workers on the power plant running to get to safety.

Nightwing looked to Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Impulse "get the people to safety" he said. Telepathically he said "beast boy and Robin stop the power plant from overheating anymore. Miss Martian and I will deal with the guy he's here"

Nightwing and Miss Martian dropped down to the floor where the purple electricity man stood glowing more than he did two days ago. "You again? I thought I was clear not to interfere with me"

"Well maybe if you weren't overheating the power plant we wouldn't have to interfere" Miss Martian said flying over to attack him. The fight started but he was blocking every attack from both the Martian and Nightwing.

"You think you can hit me but I'm more powerful then I was before and I am electricity" he threw an electric bolt and hit Miss Martian in the shoulder she screamed in agony. Nightwing caught her before she hit the ground.

 **Meanwhile** Robin and Beast boy ran the controlling station inside the building. One of the workers ran to meet them and said "I can't stop it from overheating it might already be too late"

"It's alright get to safety" Robin told him. BB looked at him as he turned to around to look at the monitor "are you going to be able to stop it?" one good look at the monitor and Robin knew how it was going to end "no we have 7 minutes to get everyone to safety" BBs face turned to worry.

 **Back** to nightwing and Miss Martian they continued trying to fight with the electricity man. "We can't touch him with getting electrocuted" Miss Martian looked at Nightwing "then we'll have to.." Nightwing began but was cut off to a tornado forming around the man.

"ugh you stupid thief!" he started to gasp and the electristy started to dim.

He groaned more and then shot electricity to different directions not being able to control where they went.

Robin came to stand next to Nightwing and BB next to Miss Martian. "we have to get out of here now the power plant is going to explode no matter what we do" Robin said.

Nightwing said "is everyone else in safety?"

Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Impulse stood next to them "safe and out of harm's way" Wondergirl said.

"ahhh" the man yelled and a big electricity wave shot out Miss Martian put a protective barrier around us. The tornado stopped and the girl that we had seen two days ago crashed on the floor next to us. The electricity man gone.

"I'll grab the girl Miss Martian get the Bioship" Nightwing ran over to the girl and picked her up

"Let me go" she murmured she tried to pull away but didn't have the strength and then passed out.

They boarded the ship and flew away as the power plant exploded.

 **Back at happy Harber mount justice**

Nightwing, Batman, Miss Martian, Robin, Martian Manhunter, Superboy and Kaldur stood in front of the infirmary room. "She's stable for now she should wake up soon. When she does she can't use her powers being inside that room." Batman said.

"When she wakes up we'll find out who she is and get other answers like the electricity man and where they both came from" Nightwing added

Miss Martian opened her mouth "and more importantly what do they want. We know for sure the electricity man is a bad guy but what about her? One minute she's bad, the next she's on our side helping us out?"

"We'll find out everything in time when she wakes up. For now you should all get some rest" Batman said.

Everyone turned around and headed out. Kaldur stopped Nightwing, Superboy, and Miss Martian and said "we don't know how big her powers are. Are you sure that room will contain her?"

"It's programmed to shut off powers it should be able to shut hers off no matter how powerful they are"

Miss Martian looked at them and said "I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me off but I can feel so much pain and hatred and loneliness. I think she's been through a lot."

"Like?" superboy asked

She thought it over "I don't exactly know but it's not good and it makes me feel something I don't want to feel"

Nightwing looked down then back up at them "we might be able to know when we get the answers we need" and with that they all turned and left.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked it I enjoyed typing it. of course its a lot harder keeping track of so many characters but either way it was fun. soon you guys will know who she is and where she came from and what the guy and her want. its going to be sooo much easier once names are said and i dont have to refer to them as she and he yay! excitment!_**

 ** _Anyways like it? hate it? let me know in a comment._**

 _ **xoxo Sakura**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**so i start typing the chapter and then i cant stop and when i finish writing everything from my head i want to upload it. ha i cant contain my excitment the feeling that its out there for someone to read and enjoy even if i dont get any reviews but its out there. its a story a movie playing in my head and i love that im just getting it out and published on this site. ive reallllly missed this well anyways i hope i did well i hope you like it and i hope there isnt any mistakes. Enjoooooyy**_

* * *

Nigthwing stood with Kaldur, Superman, Batman and Mal on the computers showed alpha, omega, and gamma teams in different locations.

"Alpha just finished finding the bombs in Japan and disarming them all. Omega is still trying to stop vandal savage from taking the priceless magical gem and gamma is trying to stop the Riddler from creating anymore mayhem in Gotham. Since you can't be there" he said the last part to Batman.

"I heard from J'onn and Mgann that the girl was starting to show signs of waking up. We have to get answers"

Just then the sound alarm started to go off and in our heads was Mgann telling us to get to the infirmary. They all ran there to find the girl standing and holding the hospitals iv pole towards Mgann and J'onn.

Nightwing stepped forward and she stepped back ready to strike "relax we're ot here to hurt you but you'll hurt yourself if you don't put the pole down." He said.

She looked from the pole to her arm and then back to nightwing "why is this wire connected to me? Are you trying to poison me? Control me? Make me weak so I'm not strong enough to fight you!?"

"No you were hurt when we were battling the man in the power plant that wire is called an iv. It transfer s the fluids in the bag the pole is holding to your body to help you heal" nightwing said moving forward gently. He continued saying "please just put it down we're not here to hurt you"

"Then why don't my powers work!?" she countered back.

"Because, we didn't want things to get out of control." He stepped forward again "please it was for the safety of everyone. We don't want to hurt you."

After a while she put the pole down and said "but you want to know who I am. Also who he is and why we're here." She didn't say it like a question.

Superman walked forward "we just want to know if we can help you in any way and if it's possible help resolve the problem so nobody else here on earth is hurt by either party"

She laughed "problem? My only problem was coming here and getting stuck here. And my only problem was getting captured by you" she looked away.

Mgann whispered to Kaldur "why is she like this? I don't feel like she's a villain but I'm sensing so much hostility."

"That's what happens when you go through a lot of bad things in your life and your left to defend for yourself and trust no one" the girl looked at Mgann straight in the eye "I have good hearing"

"Alright let's calm down" Kaldur said "you don't have to trust us but can you answer a couple questions? Like what is your name?"

She looked away and when they thought she wasn't going to say anything she spoke "Nova Phoenix Orion" she looked at us "that's my name"

Kaldur smiled "my name is Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur. This is Superman, Batman, Nightwing,Cyborg or Mal, Martian Manhunter or J'onn and Miss Martian-"

"But you can call me Mgann or Megan" she smiled big the girl did a half smile and then got serious again and said "yeah sure"

"Nova, who is the guy we both were fighting?" Nightwing questioned

"His name is Ragnor" she said. When he was going to ask another question she crossed her leg over the other and crossed her arms again and said "and that's all I'm telling I said I'd answer some questions I didn't say when. My name and his is all you get" she smiled and then laid back down. Putting her hands behind her head she started to whistle a soft tune.

They all turned and left out the door "Mal stay here" he nodded the rest of them walked forward out of the infirmary.

"Well I thought that was going well" Mgann said

Kaldur looked at Batman and Superman "obviously theres a lot more going on than we thought. We can't rush her for the answers we need"

"Then until we get the answers we need she stays here if she causes any trouble will move her. Superman and I will try to find out who Ragnor is or if anyone else has heard of hi m before." With that said from Batman him, Martian manhunter and Superman walked out. Leaving Mgann, Kaldur, and Nightwing behind outside the doors to the infirmary corridor.

"What do we do?" Mgann said and Nightwing smirked "we do what we do best, we handle things our way. We'll also do some digging around and mgann?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to be friends with her, maybe she changes and she starts talking to us." She smiled.

"Kal what's wrong?" Nightwing looked to Kal who had suddenly become quiet.

He sighed "something troubles me, it's the way he said his name"

"Like he was the biggest evil villain and we should be careful? I sensed that but we've been through worse"

He shook his head "it's not that"

"It's the way her eyes looked when she said it she was afraid, but trying to hide it." Nightwing said

"Yes like he had done something bad and she knows it"

Nightwing looked down "and we don't know what because she doesn't want to talk"

"She's blocking us, it explains everything and why I couldn't read that part of her mind" Mgann said.

Kal and Nightwing exchanged a look "let's just give her time and we'll see" nightwing walked away, Mgann and Kaldur right behind him.

* * *

 **The next couple of days didn't really get any better Nova didn't talk when she was spoken to. She had completely muted herself, when Mgann visited it was almost constantly but she never even bothered to look at her when she was in the room. They brought BB in to see if he could possibly get her to talk but his nonstop talking and jokes seemed to irritate her more. She didn't seem like she was warming up but just getting colder everyday, and with Ragnor being awfully quiet things seemed more urgent to get answers to their questions. Nightwing came in one day on her 3 week of her being in the cave and said something that pretty much shocked everyone.**

"YOU WANT HER TO JOIN THE TEAM!" Superboy shouted.

In the kitchen were Superboy, Nightwing, Kaldur, Mgann, Martian Manhunter, Artemis, and Kid Flash.

Mgann touched conner on the shoulder "calm down Superboy" he relaxed a little.

"I've been thinking she hasn't exactly been warming up these couple of days like I thought she would. I'm not saying she join the team but I'm saying she join some missions. That'll help us get to know her a little more, she'll get to know us, and we will also be able to see what powers she has."

"What does Batman have to say about this?" Superboy asked Martian Manhunter

"Batman and Superman are still trying to find answers on Ragnor, and technically this is your team and your cave and she's here with you. The decision of her joining your missions is up to, but it does seem like a good idea" He said

Kid Flash scoffed "her being able to use her powers and us not knowing the extent of them does not. What if we let her join and the minute she steps out of the room she blows us all up!" he put his arms up in the air

Nightwing took out two gold cuffs "that's why I had Zatanna make me this. The cuffs are enchanted it limits how powerful her powers are she can do what she can with her powers but they won't be as strong as they usually are. She won't be able to take the cuffs off and if she tries to bolt they have the power to bring her back"

"I think it's a good idea I'm up for letting her join" Mgann said. Conner looked at her and sighed, "if Mganns ok with it I'm ok with it."

Artemis stood up "I'm ok with it too" wally looked at her "hey we can't judge her we don't know what she's been through and if having her join some missions with the team helps her open up so we can get answers then we should try it" he sighed "fine let her join"

They all looked at Kaldur "it doesn't hurt to try" Nightwing nodded "its settled then."

"You know have you ever thought she might not want to even join the missions? What are you going to do then?" Wally questioned and Nightwing just started rubbing the back of his neck nervously and looked at Kaldur. He hadn't exactly gotten that far.

* * *

 _ **YES! i have finally decided to introduce her i didnt think itd be chapter three but i didnt want to wait anymore and it seemed appropiate where an how i did it. Nov Phoenix Orion and the evil electricity man Ragnor and soon you guys will know just how powerful he is as well as herself and why theyre here in the first place. also why she is secretly terrifed but wants to hide it i think you guys can kinda guess her tragedy already with having said that she doesnt trust anyone and has had to learn to defend for herself but its going to be sad. at least in my mind its sad i dont know if while im typing it i decide to change it i know myself too**_

 _ **Love it? Hate it? let me know in a comment!**_

 ** _XOXO Sakura_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ok guys here is chapter four i hope you like. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"No"

Nova was sitting on her bed and for the first time in weeks looked straight in the eye of Nightwing as she shook her head and said again "no"

"You're just going to be on a couple of missions" he told her. It was just him, Kaldur and J'onn talking with Nova.

"I am not going to help you save people or fight the bad guys. I am not a superhero" she said.

Nightwing sighed, J'onn stepped forward "we are not asking you to be a superhero we think if you joined some missions with the team that you would be more comfortable with everyone"

"More comfortable? You mean you want me to warm up to everyone and talk about all my tragedies and mysteries. Yeah no"

"We don't ask that you tell us all your secrets if you don't want" _but we wished you would_ they all thought. "We just want you to know that we are not your enemies we want you to be able to have a level of trust with us." Kaldur said

She looked away and as one last chance Nightwing said "can you at least give it a chance?"

"if you want me to trust you then we do have those magical embedded cuffs?" she asked

"we want you to trust us believe that but others need to have some reassurance." He told her

"Reassurance that I don't kill them" she looked at him and after a while stretched her arms out to nightwing. He stepped forward and put the cuffs on her arms behind her gold bangles.

They walked out of the room for the first time ever she was allowed out. They walked out the infirmary corridor and continued into mount justice they finally got to the cave entrance where a couple of superheroes were training and a couple watching.

"Welcome to the team" nightwing told her and if looks could kill he'd be dead.

Everyone in the room looked up when they came in and was shocked to see Nova with them. Bart who had been fighting Cyborg got slammed into the floor. "Never take your eyes off your attacker" Mal smirked.

Bart grunted "I'm feeling the mode" he got up and ran towards "hey whats up what shes doing out of her room?"

"she will be joing some missions with us" Kaldur said

Bart was shocked. Mgann flew over "well I love the idea we can always use more girls on the team"

The computers beeped Mal went over to check and said "we have a situation"

"What is it?" nightwing walked forward

"We have Amazo is wreaking havoc downtown"

"ivo?" Superboy asked

"Not sure it only shows amazo" Mal looked at Nightwing "who do you want to send?"

Nightwing looked around the room "I'll go with Impulse, M'gann, Superboy, Bumble bee and Nova" he looked at Nova she looked away.

They boarded the bioship and in a couple minutes got downtown to find Amazo tearing up the streets. "Impulse, Mgann make sure they're aren't anymore civilians on the streets the rest of us will take out Amazo"

They got off the bioship and got to Amazo superboy said "now look at this mess you made" Amazo threw the first punch and the fight was on.

Nova stood back and watched. _Sure pick me to come on this mission; I'm not even going to do anything_ She thought. She heard a low crying sound nearby and walked around a car to find a little girl crying

"Mommy?" she was scared and alone and at that moment Superboy hit Amazo and he was falling in their direction. Novas reaction was quick she grabbed the little wrapped her arms around her and and flew her out to safety. Amazo landed with a thud on the car and didn't get up.

Nova flew back down as the mother of the little girl ran up to her "mommy!" the little girl screamed. "Thank you" the mother said as she was crying and walking away. Nightwing stood next to Nova "I see that" he said

"See what?" she questioned

"Your smile" He answered

She didn't realize it but she was smiling she stopped "what smile? Are we done here?" and flew off to the bioship.

Before she entered she turned around she felt like someone was watching and those feelings were never wrong. Impulse ran and stood next to her "you do realize this was your first mission lets go celebrate!"

She just looked at him "or maybe later" he said walking away. She looked back again and then boarded the ship.

And the person who was definitely watching slipped away into the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a comment pleasssse!**_

 _ **Btw i am still looking for ocs i need one villian doesnt matter gender cuz i still havent determined that and i need a boy and girl oc. so if you want to submit one please do pm or in your comment.**_

 _ **xoxo Sakura**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I hope you guys are liking this story... Enjoy chapter 5_**

* * *

 **Two days later**

Nova was sitting on the floor in one of the rooms in Mount Justice, taking deeps breaths. After what seemed like a while she looked to her right and said "shoo fly don't bother me"

Beast boy who had literally been a fly on the wall transformed into his human form and landed near Nova. His voice rang out in the quiet room as he said "how?"

Nova just shook her head and closed her eyes again.

"What are you doing?" he asked a couple minutes later.

"Try to relax" she answered

"Why?"

"Because I'm stressed out"

"Why?"

"Because Nightwing and the others are bothering me"

"Why"

"Because they want to know what they don't know, about me and Ragnor!"

"Why?"

"ahh! Don't you have something better to do?" she asked clearly irritated.

He shook his and said "nope" popping the P at the end. It was quiet again after that so Nova closed her eyes and inhaled one big breath "so why do they want to know?" she exhaled the breath she took in and snapped her head in BBs direction.

"can you please leave me alone? Im trying to relax and if I don't relax ill explode and you don't want to see me explode" she turned back around and closed her eyes.

After 5 minutes "so can I come back later and then you tell me why?"

She sighed and said "yeah sure whatever" anything to get him out of the room so she can get back to relaxing. Suddenly she was attacked in a hug from said green little kid

"Awesome! See you later!" he ran off in the form of a monkey and as she watched him leave she smiled and laughed. She then wiped the smile of her face and coughed. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and went back to breathing in and out.

* * *

 **The next day**

Mal and Nightwing were looking at the computer screens in the entrance of Mount Justice. Mgann flew in with Superboy in tow "hey guys"

"Hey"

"Have you guys seen beast boy?" Mgann asked

Mal looked at her "uh he's been with Nova all day"

Everyone looked at mal "nova!?"

"You didn't know?" Mal brought up the computer screens to show the living room in Mount Justice "I've been keeping watch just because it's her and we still don't know much about her, but" on the screen you saw BB and Nova playing video games and heard "ok so this button is to kick, this one is to jump, and this one is to punch. You can also double press to do double jump or double punch or double kick. Try it" Impulse came on the screen behind them and you can hear them cheering her on as she was beating whatever game they were playing.

"Bart joined them about two hours ago. They seem to be friends" Mal finished saying.

"Yeah! You did it" Bb yelled "this calls for some celebratory snacks!" impulse ran and came back with a lot of snacks "dude!"

"What? I have a secret stash" he said "you have a secret stash?" Bb asked "uhhh yeah"

"Um what's an oreo?" both boys looked at her "you don't know what an oreo is?" they asked at the same time. "On my planet we don't any of your foods" they shook their heads "bb?"

"Yeah Bart?"

"We got a lot to teach her"

"Yes Bart"

"Alright I'll be back while I grab more awesome food" and impulse was gone in a blur and somewhere in the cave you heard him leaving.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have her with them? We don't know anything about her. She hasn't bothered to talk with us" Superboy said

"Yeah but this could give us that chance Bb and Bart could open that way for her to trust us" Nightwing told him.

"He's right Superboy" Mgann looked at him.

"We'll let Mall continue keeping an eye out though when she's with them"

"Will do" Mal responded.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Nightwing walked in the kitchen of Mount Justice to find Nova sitting on the sofa with the tv turned on.

"Hey Nova" he said

She turned around to look who it was and said "hey" then turned around again

"You ok?"

She was a little quiet and then said "I couldn't sleep my stomach isn't feeling well since it's not used to the food here" Nightwing walked over to one of the cabinets pulled out a glass cup and in a drawer an Alka-seltzer tablet. He dropped it into the cup and it started to fizz as he walked over to Nova "here"

She looked at it funny "it's just a medicine that helps your stomach to feel better" he said. She took it and started to drink it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her after a while. Sitting down on the couch next her.

"Watching Netflix Bb showed me what it is and what's good to watch. I'm starting with the first one he couldn't stop talking about umm Stranger things?"

Nightwing laughed "yeah that's a good one"

She looked at him "you're staying here?"

"Yeah it's one of my favorite shows why? You don't want me here?"

She looked back at the TV "not unless you start questioning me"

"Oh I won't there's no need for me to ask you anything right now"

 _Right now_ she thought. It was quiet again after that. When the show ended and she opened her mouth to speak it shocked both her and Nightwing "why are you here? From my understanding you don't live in Mount Justice"

He nodded "yeah I don't but Mal was going on a date with Karen. So someone had to be here in case a crime popped up on the screens. I told him I could do it"

"What did they make you eat?" he asked her

"Um a lot of stuff, you guys have a lot of food"

"What was your favorite?"

"Ummm pizza was pretty good I love the crust and the cheese"

Nightwing laughed lightly "yeah it's pretty good"

"There are just so many options it's hard to pick a favorite."

"More like a top five or ten" Nigtwing agreed.

She laughed a little and when Stranger things episode 3 came on they both got quiet. Just a comfortable silence as they continued to watch the show.

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a comment!**_

 _ **also don't forget i'm looking for ocs so send em in!**_

 _ **xoxo Sakura**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey guys chapter six Enjoy! I wish people would comment that they like it if you are reading it...**_

* * *

 **The next morning** Nova woke up on the couch Nightwing nowhere to be found. She yawned and stretched, getting up she went over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and other things when she got out Bb was standing outside the door smiling from ear to ear.

"Have you been standing there the whole time? And why are you smiling so big?" she questioned.

"Because! Drum roll please!" Bart came out of nowhere and did a drum roll effect. "We're going into town!"

"Into town?" she asked

"Yeah we're going to go to the museum we thought maybe you would like to see some history or something. We heard they put a new fun exhibit and an Imax theater" Bart told her.

"Ok?" she said even though she didn't know what an Imax theater was or a museum for that matter "am I allowed to go out though?"

"We got the ok from Nightwing as long as he was going too. So him, Mgann, Conner, Kaldur, Blue beetle, Bart and me are going. It's going to be fun." Bb said.

She smiled after a while and nodded her head.

Bb looked at her though with a questioned look on his face "what?" she asked

"hmm you can't wear what you're wearing" he told her and Bart agreed.

* * *

 **1 hour later** thanks to Zatanna who had been around Mount Justice before she had to leave, Nova was ready. Dressed in black cut off shorts, a white gold chained halter top, and strappy black sandals. She walked over to the bioship and saw everyone else.

"You guys are not wearing your suits?" she asked

"No that would make everyone look our way." Nightwing said and then he added "you should also call us by our names. You know Mganns, Superboy, Bb, and Impulse. Mine is Dick Kaldur is just Kal and blues is Jamie"

She nodded and she still couldn't help feeling strange that everyone was dressed differently. As a matter of fact she felt odd dressed in the clothes she was wearing and didn't understand how people wore such uncomfortable clothing. They all boarded the ship and headed off to the museum in Happy Harbor.

When they reached the museum it was a little over 9 and they had just opened the doors. People were just starting to come into the museum. Bart and Garfield started to argue where to start first and Megan suggested they start from top to bottom. So they headed up in the elevator to floor 5 Dinosaur Era.

Bart, Garfield, and Megan were really excited like little kids pulling Nova along with them. Dick, Kal, Conner, and Jamie stood back just looking around.

They saw all the dinosaurs and got to do some digging for fossils in sand, they rounded the corner and decided to go to the Imax theaters first showing where you get to experience traveling back in time. When it ended it was 12pm so they went down to the small lunch area to eat. After it was 1 they headed to the 4th floor Under The Sea/Insects, Amphibians, and Reptiles there was a lot to look at in the 4th floor and it was probably the biggest there so they took their time looking at the real live bugs, and other things. Making Nova gross out at the creepy crawlers. They got to go in the semi dark for animals that didn't like the light. It was 3:40 when they were done and were taking the elevator down to the ancient historic Era.

When they entered the 3rd floor Bb and Nova were farther behind from the group when he smacked his forward and said "I forgot my camera upstairs"

"Where was the last time you had it?"

"In the butterfly exhibit"

Nova looked at him and said "I could go get it if you want"

"I'll go with you"

"But, if we both disappear everyone will worry, and I'm not going to let you go by yourself or tell the others they're already far up ahead. Meet up with them and tell them I'm going to be like 5 seconds gone." He looked a little unsure so she gently pushed him forward and said "I'll be quick" and she turned around to the elevator before he could say anything else.

When Nova got to the Butterflies exhibit she started to look around and didn't find anything. She walked into the small theater they had describing Butterflies she found the camera on the bench where they had been sitting earlier. The video playing in the background and when it said "some butterflies are rare and can even fly high in the sky" she looked back at the screen and dismissed the beeping alarm from the museum. It was when the screen turned black that she noticed it was too quiet she walked out and found no one. She walked until she got to the elevators but they weren't working so she walked down the stairs to the 3rd floor to find everyone else and was also met with emptiness and quiet.

* * *

 **After Nova had left Bb**

He ran forward to Megan she turned to look at him and then looked around her "where's Nova" she asked.

"I left my camera upstairs in the butterfly exhibit so she went back to get it for me"

Hearing this Dick turned around "you let her go alone?"

"She didn't want me to go alone! We also couldn't leave and not tell you guys and she didn't want to bother you guys because you were farther up ahead."

Dick shook his head "we have to go back" everyone had stopped already when the fire alarm started beeping. Security guards were rushing people out Dick turned around to go back to the exhibit anyways but the guards stopped him "everyone needs to go out"

"But my friends still up in the exhibit" he told him

The guard looked at another and said "ill check if anyone's still up there" one guard walked down with museum employees from the stairs so the guard asked "they said their friend is still up in the exhibit" they shook their heads "we cleared the area there is no one up there. Maybe your friend walked out the other way and is already outside" they motioned for them to walk down the stairs and out of the building.

Bb looked and Dick "what do we do now?"

He looked at Megan and she already knew what to do. She linked them up telepathically and _Dick said 'we'll have to wait until we get outside than we go back in…the other way'_

* * *

 **Back to Nova**

She walked until she passed ancient African history and that's when the lights turned off. She looked around and walked faster trying to reach the exit. Until she started to feel like someone was watching and somebody was when he stepped in front of her.

She got into a fighting stance "who are you?"

It was a man dressed in a weird pants and shirt with a bag over his head, creepy eyes and a smile. He started to spray gas to her she jumped out of the way and started to hit him. They started fighting when he knocked her backwards she hit her head on the wall. Rubbing the back of heard and moaning he walked towards her and smiled he said "I hope you have fun in your worst nightmare" he sprayed the gas she waved her hand for a tornado to form and still got a wiff of the gas toxin.

She was emerged in her greatest nightmare she tried to fight it but started seeing her parents "mommy? Daddy?" he reached forward but her hand just passed them "what?"

She stood up and watched a her parents picked up a younger version of herself and then the skies got dark and she was watching every building crumbling all around her, people screaming, and then everything was quiet. Her parents were lying in a pool of blood she ran towards them "no!" she tried to shake them awake.

Her father looked at her "don't forget that im sorry"

"Sorry for what?" she cried but he didn't answer "dad?"

"Dad!? Come on wake up!"

She fell to the floor and started to rock herself "not real! Not real! Not real!" she kept repeating it over and over again. She felt herself being shaken harder and harder.

"NOVA!"

She gasped and sat up she looked to her side to find everyone who was with her at the museum plus Martian Manhunter, and Superman. "What happened?" she asked

"Scarecrow was fighting you in the museum he had sprayed you with his gas toxin. That's why you were put in a dream well a nightmare of your biggest fear" Nightwing gave her a tissue she put her hand to her cheek and took the tissue as she turned away from them. He continued saying "When we were able to get in you were on the floor and he was about to kill you. He hasn't been around in Gotham but we know why"

"Why? And why was he going to kill Nova?" Bb asked.

"I don't think he was conscious J'onn and I were able to find out before they took him away that he was under mind control. We found a chip in the back of his neck" superman said

"From who?" Megan asked

"That's one thing we'll have to figure out. Batman is still trying to find out some things so it will be up to you guys to find out-" Superman was cut off by Nova

"No"

"That's not really up to you" he said

She stood up and turned around to face everyone "I'm sure you have a lot more to handle with then trying to figure out who's using meaningless, useless villains to try and hurt me." And with that she walked out of the infirmary corridor once again.

* * *

 **Later that evening** Bb walked over to Nova who was sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. "You ok?" he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah why?" she asked

"You seemed kind of mad back in the infirmary, earlier in the day." He told her.

She sighed "I just don't want you guys to look into something that's not important"

"Not important? You are a friend Nova if someone's trying to hurt you we want to find out who and stop him"

"Yeah and maybe it's Ragnor I don't want you guys getting into my business you don't know him"

"Then maybe you should tell us?"

She got quiet "that's all you guys want to know"

For a moment neither said anything Bb got up from his chair and before he left he said "Nova, telling somebody what they want to know is different than trusting in your friends who only want to help you."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Happy Harbor…..**

 _Someone crashed his fist into the computer screen shattering it pieces_

" _It's time for plan B; let's hope the next one is better at his job then this Imbecile."_

 _He turned around in his chair and pressed a button. The chip in the bad guy turned on and he asked "you know what you have to do now get it done"_

" _Yes sir"_

 _He rested his head back on his chair and touching his fingertips together he smiled evilly._

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Comment in your review! and don' forget to send in a oc! you'll see em in my story!

xoxo Sakura


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is chapter 7 and i hope you like it. just a little filler until something else happens.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Nova was walking off the bioship with Wondergirl, Batgirl, Bumble bee, and Mgann.

"You guys are back!" Bb flew in. Nightwing was over near the monitors with Mal.

"You should've seen the way Nova took care of those guys she really scared them when she created a tornado on fire" Wondergirl said excitedly

Nova just looked to the ground and shrugged her shoulders "no biggie"

Everyone left the room Nova walked over to Nightwing who saying goodbye to Mal and telling him to call him if he needed help. "Where are you going?"

"Gotham. I have this Gala at the Gardens thing I have to go to."

"Oh" she said.

He looked at her and said "do you want to go?"

She looked at him "oh! No its fine I was just curious. I think Bb wants to watch a thriller on Netflix and besides I don't have anything to wear"

He laughed "well aren't you tired of being in the cave? When we went to the museum you seemed kind of happy and I can take care of the wardrobe problem"

She thought for a while and bit the inside of her lip before answering "okkkk" she dragged out.

"Ok than lets go we'll have to stop by the store to get you something"

 **7pm Gotham's Gala in the Gardens party**

Nova looked around the Garden in Gotham "they really went all out" she was wearing a dark blue glitter spaghetti strap dress, v neck and it hugged her curves and was long touching the floor. It also had a split from just a little above her knee down to the end of her dress.

Nightwing who was in a tux and wearing dark blue tie and silver tie pins and cuffs said "everyone here is rich and they want them to donate their thousands of money for the charity. They have to go over the top"

Someone came up to him and smiled "Dick! Bruce didn't tell us you were coming" he smiled back "he must have forgot. Have you seen him?"

"Yes just a little while ago he was headed to get a drink"

Nightwing nodded and excused us both "whose Bruce?" Nova asked. When he was going to reply someone behind them said "Dick?" they turned around and Nova saw a man with black hair, black eyes, tall, and lean and muscular. Also a bit intimidating it was almost too familiar.

"Hey Bruce, this is Nova. Nova this is Bruce" we shook hands "nice to meet you" I told him.

"Likewise can I talk to you Dick" he nodded and they walked away from me. I stood there awkwardly as I looked around. It was the first time I realized that people were staring at me. I looked back to Bruce and Dick who kind of seemed like they were in a serious conversation before it ended and they were walking back to me. "It was good to meet you Nova. I have to go talk to a couple people." He left and I turned to Nightwing

"Um he's really serious and really feels familiar" I told him. "Well Bruce is well known in Gotham and yes he's serious but he has a heart somewhere in his body."

"People are staring at me" Nova looked around and then to the floor. "It's because you look intimidating to the other women"

"What do you mean?" she looked at him and he laughed stretched his hand out to me and asked "want to dance?" she got nervous "I don't know how to dance"

"It's simple" he answered I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. Dancing from side to side, to a slow song. "See? Simple enough"

She just smiled and they continued dancing she noticed people watching more and whispering. "Don't pay attention to them" she looked at him.

"The rich always talk, only focus on me" she laughed "don't flatter yourself"

"ohh she has a backbone"

"no duh"

"so mean"

Nova shook her head and they continued dancing.

 _ **Later that night..**_

They were walking back to mount justice Nova had her heals in her hands and Nightwings jacket on he had given her moments before. "so what planet are you from? We never really asked you that before"

She was quiet and he thought she wouldn't answered and then she said "I was born on a planet called calymine" (y is silent)

"cool what's it like?"

"it is beautiful, really beautiful, red trees that bloom blue flowers. The planet is covered in red sand which is cool but there's so much more cleaning to do. everyone is happy with each other there are rarely any fights amongst our people. I miss it and I miss my parents"

"being far away from them can't be easy. I lost my parents when I was young"

Nova looked at him "you did?"

He looked at her they stopped walking and rested against the railings looking over the beach. Not too far from mount justice. "I did an it was the worst time of my life but then Bruce took me in, and has been like a second father to me ever since"

She looked out to the ocean and he asked "tell me about your parents, if you're ok with it"

She looked down and played with her gold rings he had bought her "my father is a scientist I guess is how you would call him here. He was really known on our planet everyone would go to him for answers. He is my biggest hero and my mom she is a goddess. She is so beautiful and such a warrior. My mom helped my dad all while also being a herbalist. She's my best friend."

"so who do you get your powers from?"

She laughed "actually on my land we don't have powers my dad was working late on a project and my mom had some herbs on the counter she was crushing. They always liked working together said it made them stronger and I always liked being under the table as they worked. There was this hole in the table and I could look up and see them working. Well my dad accidentally knocked over one of his tubes and the tubes mixed with some of the dust my mom had on the table and that spill got into my eyes when I looked up. They didn't know it affected me till we figured out I had powers, natural powers. It was the last time my parents worked side by side and opted for working on different tables. They also kept me a secret my mom taught me how to control my powers and at one point we traveled to another plant where a lady taught me to expand them."

"that's quite a story….and interesting one too." She nodded her head

"definitely was expecting growing up not having many friends because no one could know I was different"

"is that why your so closed up?" they looked at each other.

She shrugged her shoulders "I guess so…" the wind blew and a strand of her flew in front f her face. Dick moved it behind her ear she got a warm feeling inside her and heart jumped like she never felt before. She took a step back "umm I'm going to go. I'm tired and my feet are sore"

"yeah ill walk you back" he said

"no its ok really" she handed him the jacket "ill see you tomorrow?"

He took the jacket and nodded half smiling. She walked away without another word.

* * *

Alright so you got to know just a little bit about Nova and where shes from. we also see a little something between her and nightwing. do you guys like them together? comment in a review and let me know!

xoxo, Sakura


	8. Chapter 8

And chapter 8 I am sorry if theres mistakes dont feel like rereading and fixing them. i just typed as i went but i hope you guys like it...

* * *

 **It was noon when** Nova walked into the entrance of mount justice she saw nightwing talking with Mal over at the computer screens. "hey Nova" Mal said glancing at her. Nightwing looked at her nodded and looked back to the screens. Mal looked between them questionly and nova shrugged. She walked over to bart and Bb and then the alarms went off. Mal pulled up the news on the computer feeds.

"that's strange"

"what is it?" Megan said entering the room with wondergirl, blue beetle, and batgirl.

"that's just it it looks like nothing. Someone from the police department sent a warehouse that we should check out but it doesn't look like anything is in the warehouse. Either way guess all you guys can do is go look"

Nightwing nodded "I'll take everyone who is here now"

 **When they landed** the bioship nightwing said "alright we'll spilt up seeing as how the warehouse has three floors. Blue, bart, and Bb you scoop out the first floor. Wondergirl, batgirl check the second. That'll leave Miss Martian and nova with me to the third floor."

We started walking but when we got to the third floor Blue beetle said through the comms link _um ese somethings wrong with Bb he just went unconscious._ Mgann freaked and left quickly nova and Nightwing also turned around and started to run but she stopped and looked to her right to see a cat. The cat ran up the stairs and she followed it to the rooftop. It got chilly and she rubbed her arms "hello"

She turned around to see a childish looking man who obviously had magical powers "who are you?" "clarion and you are? Oh wait let me guess" he skipped and snapped his fingers "Nova from planet calymine"

She was puzzled "how?"

He waved his hands "that's not important but what is…" he was gone before her eyes and appeared again behind her he took hold of her arms behind her back "im taking you with me" she scoffed "you obviously don't know who I am"

Her eyes turned black and the sky turned dark the clear skies were gone and now there was a storm in its place and an ugly one at that.

 **Everyone else with Bb…**

"is he okay Mgann?" she took her hand away from Bbs head "hes asleep like deep sleep"

"that doesn't make any sense?" wondergirl said. They heard a loud thunder and the warehouse got dark. Nightwing stood up "just now wondering this ese but wheres Nova" blue said. Nightwing then realized the storm was Nova. He ran and everyone else followed xcept for Mgann who stayed with Bb.

Nightwing reached there first and saw nova and klarion fighting. Nova looked ver at him and in that brief moment klarion struck her. She flew back and over the edge of the building "well if I can't take you with me conscious I'll have to do it another way" Nightwing got in between him and Nova with everyone else who got there as well "youll have to go through us to get to her"

Nova got back up on the roof and felt that warmth in her again. "fine" Klarion said and they fought. Punches were thrown and nova did her best to help as well. In the end surprisingly it was Bb and Mgann who finished klarion off.

"Bb you're ok?" he nodded at everyone "yeah I don't know what it was but im ok now" everyone smiled. Nightwing stood up "another chip in the back of his head" he looked at Klarion who was unconscious "someone is controlling the bad guys to get to Nova" "it could be Ragnor" Mgann said. Nova looked away "hes never used another person to come after me. Hes more of the 'ill do it myself to get what I want' type of villain" "well lets just head back for now Bbs still got to get a final check up" "but im fine!" bb interrupted, nightwing continued like he never talked "and you have to get that arm bandaged up" nova looked down to see a cut from her elbow to her wrist. She didn't even know when that happened.

 **In the infirmary** later on dick came into the room nova was in she was about to clean the cut "let me help" he said "oh now you talk? Thanks but I can do it" he sighed and put his hand to his neck "im sorry about that I just I was a little embarrassed and unsure" nova looked at him confused "nevermind just im sorry accept my apology and let me help you?" she looked away and then back at him and handed him the disinfectant. He grabbed it and a stool and sat next to her cleaning her wound. He was so concentrated "you are right" she said "about?" he asked "being closed up I am. And its because I had no one but my parents and when I was taken away from them it made everything worse."she looked down as he pinned her bandage. "im sorry for that but you know what?" she looked at him "you have us I know you think we just want to find out information from you but in reality its only information on Ragnor we don't want you or anyone to get hurt because of him. Knowing other things about you is just a bonus for us we really, really want to be your friends and we are hoping you could consider us yours as well"

She looked down and then back at him she put her hand on his "thank you. I'll try" and she was shocked that she really meant it.

 **That late afternoon** Nova was washing her face in the bathroom she looked at the mirror and dried her face. She got a flashback from her nightmare with her encounter with scarecrow. Her father saying he was sorry and both him and her mother dying in front of her. Im sorry I couldn't help you dad and mom. "you should be seeing as you ran away" Ragnor appeared in the mirror she took a step back looked around and then back at the mirror "how? No what are you doing here" "helping you give me what I want Nova and I won't have to kill anyone on this planet" "no" she said to him firmly he banged on the mirror "my patience is wearing thin" "then lose it and come at me but im not giving in. my parents deserve more than that" "your parents deserved more then the death they got but look where were at now. They're dead, everyone on that planet is dead, the planet is destroyed and you ran away. I wonder if the people you start to consider friends will like you when they find out that you Princess of claymine let all your people including your dearest father and mother die by running away." He laughed "don't think they'd trust a killer would they?" and with that he disappeared. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away, and took a deep breath before she could let a storm begin.

"it wasn't my fault" she said "it wasn't my fault"

let me know what you guys think so far in a review! please leave one :)

xoxo, Sakura


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alrighty chapter 9 you guys have to know that this story is not planned out it really is coming along as i type it out. thats diffcult and hard for me but i got a beta and the chapter is everything i wanted to say just a little easier to read. i hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **A couple weeks** had gone by, and things had been eerily quiet.

Even with villains, there had only been small things going on around town. It was strange. The Team and Heroes didn't wave it off, letting it happen whilst still staying on guard.

Not wanting to stress over why Ragnor wasn't using anyone else to attack, they decided to have some fun- going to the beach, the mall, a festival on the weekend before, and movie nights.

Dick had been coming with them most of the time, and by the end of the night, when it was time to go back to Mount Justice, both him and Nova found themselves standing in the same place they were the night of the ball, just talking. It became an unofficial routine, normal to the point where the talking wasn't forced or awkward anymore.

Tonight was a clear June one, the hot air unsettled by whisks of soft, icy breeze. The Team had just come back from bowling, and as the rest headed back to the cave, Dick turned around to lean his back on the railing, Nova joining him where they always stood to talk.

And they did. Talked and talked and talked. It was beautiful, the sunlight giving way to a bleeding red color, the moon starting to steal the sky with a silvery satin glow. And all was quiet, the only sound was that of the ocean lapping against the shore, its soft roar accompanied by that of a small fox dashing across the sand.

"And then that's when I became Nightwing." He smiled softly, his beautiful blue eyes turned up towards the heavens, watching a seagull swirl and dance.

"Do... you miss it?" Nova asked him, tucking a strand of hair away and out of her face as she turned to watch with him.

He was silent a minute. "Hmm... no, my suit's cooler now than before." We both laughed. Nova could feel him glance her way from the corner of his eye, as if contemplating something.

"What?" she asked, sending him a shy and reassuring smile.

He laughed, looking away. "How did you know I was going to say something?"

Nova scoffed, rolling her eyes before looking back to the sea. "You'd think I know you enough to guess when you have something important you want to say. Or ask."

"Oh really?" he challenged playfully.

"Yes, really." She turned to look at him. "Now stop dawdling and tell me."

He smiled, kicking at the sidewalk before turning to her. On his face was a shy but serious expression, and after a second more of hesitation, he asked: "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"With you? Hmm." He just kept looking at her expectantly, his brilliant blue gaze unwavering. "Where would we go?" She cocked her head, hair tumbling over her shoulder with the movement, stray strands dancing like gold in the wind.

Dick smiled. "I'll leave that as a surprise." He then jumped away from the bar with the endless energy he seemed to have, waved goodbye, and turned around to leave, kicking out his legs in an exaggerated walk and knitting his hands behind his back as if she suddenly ceased to exist.

"Seriously!" Nova yelled as she turned around to follow his retreat with her eyes.

He just kept on walking for a minute, before turning around to walk backwards. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night." And with that, he turned back around and promptly disappeared into the shadows. Nova shook her head, smiling.

* * *

 **6:30pm…**

I was in my room with M'gann, Artemis, Karen, Supergirl, and Wondergirl. They were helping me pick out something to wear. At least, that's what they were _supposed_ to be doing. They seemed more interested in my hair and all the amazing stories of sisterly-brotherly dates Dick had taken them on.

"So, see, when Kevin and I broke up, I just couldn't stop crying, so Wing said he'd be my date to the prom! Of course, in a brotherly way, but still! It was so sweet!" Wondergirl smiled, twirling some blonde hair. "He even bought me the most beautiful dress and corsage."

I tried smiling, but there was a pressing issue they did not seem to be aware of. "But what will _my_ dress be?" I didn't exactly have many. Or any.

"Actually, there's something already picked out for you to wear tonight." Artemis smirked. "He always does this."

The girls gave me two boxes, each carefully wrapped in brown paper with small gold designs on them. I carefully fit my finger into the seam of the paper, taking the lid off the the first box to pull out a gold sleeveless satin halter-dress with a satin ruffle train. I held back a girly gasp in awe, and the girls smiled, shooing each other out so I could change.

I slipped it on, wondering at how silky soft it was. It had a diamond belt going around the halter neck and back. The second box had simple gold strappy heels. "Do you guys know where we're going, by any chance?" I asked as I emerged, the girls all falling in love with the dress when they saw it.

"No!" they all responded. I questioned how fast the response was.

They ushered me back into the room to do my makeup and hair. It was about seven when we finished. They all kept sighing dreamily and telling me I looked great.

There was knock at the door. "Nightwing's here." Garfield said on the other side.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I grabbed the clutch the girls had for me, and went to the Cave's entrance to find Dick in black suit and gold tie.

He smiled when he saw me, and it made me feel nervous. More nervous than I already was. "Beautiful." he said, twitching his hands as if trying not to take of his sunglasses yet. "I knew that dress would suit you."

"You got this for me?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course. You need a fancy dress where we're going." he held his arm for me to take, guiding me chivalrously out of the cave and to a fancy black car.

"Speaking of which, where is it that we are going?" I asked as he held the door open for me to get in.

"I'm not telling." Dick replied with a gentle smirk. He drove us for about 10 minutes, stopping in a parking area. We got out and walked down the sidewalk, Dick looking like an excited puppy as he kept glancing to make sure I was following.

"Dick, really, where are we going?"

He said nothing, sending me sly smile. He gently grabbed me by the hand, leading me into a dark courtyard.

I glanced around, unsure, and then... the area lit up in lights, dazzling and glowing little orbs of energy everywhere, with a table in the middle with two chairs and candles. Someone came and ushered us to the table. He lit the candles as Dick pulled out the chair for me to sit. The guy left and came back with our food, Pasta Alfredo with Chicken and shrimp.

We started eating and talking, there was laughter and after awhile he reached for my hand. Just like that everything changed. I felt odd, realizing here I am on a date with Dick, _Nightwing_.

"Nova, what's wrong?" his grip on my hand tightened and loosened.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"I've been calling your name." he challenged.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Dick repeated, concern lacing his voice.

I sighed "You should know I'm not used to... this. Plus, I'm not even a superhero, yet I'm dating one."

"The day you joined the Team and saved a life you became one." he answered seriously.

"I didn't want to join at the beginning, though." I lamented, resting the bridge of my nose on my fingers.

"What about now? If you had to choose, would you stay?"

I thought for a while. "You have to know I'm no thief. Ragnor wants something that isn't his to begin with."

"I know you're not a thief. Would you stay?" he asked again, making sure I didn't change the subject.

I contemplated longer. "...Yes." I said finally.

His eyes lit, and he smiled, pulling out a blue velvet box. "Good; because we've picked out your codename already."

I took it gently, and opened it with hesitant eyes to find a rose gold necklace with the name "Phoenix Soleil" in cursive. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Everyone helped pick it." he answered my gaze. "We figured both Phoenix, your middle name, and Soleil, meaning 'the sun is powerful.' Both have a lot of energy. It suits you, and for short we can call you PS."

"I love it." my lips parted in a serene smile as I rubbed my fingers across the lettering.

"I hoped you would." He stood up and went around the table. "I can put it on you, if you want?"

"Yes!" I said happily. He took the necklace out of the box. I held my amber hair out of the way as he put it around my neck and hooked it. I let my hair go and stood up, turning around to hug him. "Thank you."

He put his arms around me, leaning forward ever so slightly, and when our lips touched I knew that this was where I wanted to be. I was so, so glad I got to this planet called Earth. I kissed him back, I was starting to feel at home. Like maybe, just _maybe_ , I really belonged here, on this team, and with Dick.

* * *

 _ **ok there it is its really just a filler chapter trying to let some time pass. my beta is really good tho right?**_

 _ **well don't forget to leave a comment loves.**_

 _ **xoxo Saku**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Totally forgot to paste the shoes and dress in the chapter 9 so you guys could have an idea of how she looked like but here it is**_

Dress: www . polyvore gold _ halter _ prom _ dress _ night / thing ?id = 43986398

shoes: www . windsor store product / Rose - Chrome - Strappy - Heels - 074011151

* * *

 **Somewhere in Happy Harbor….**

A man punched the computer screen, which showed a live feed of Nova with a young man, someone who must be someone from that Team.

"She's getting closer to this superhero team." he growled. "I want to bring her down, taking what will make me more powerful. Yet, they're trying to make her think she can be a superhero too?"

He scoffed. He turned his chair around and rested his head against his hand wearily. "She was supposed to die on her planet with the rest of her kind." He stood up and walked around before stopping, an achingly horrible grin slowly dissolving his scowl.

"Ah. That's it." He turned around quickly, sitting at his desk again and turning on another monitor that _wasn't_ shattered. "Maybe this team-thing isn't such a bad idea."

He pressed a button, calling four women into the room "Yes, sir?" their eyes were glazed, voices monotonous.

"It's your turn, but this time your target has changed." he sneered, tapping the counter as he watched the girl and her boy smiling at each other through the cameras.

"Yes, sir" they replied, once again in flat unison.

 **At the cave…**

Beast Boy flew in as a small songbird, morphing into a monkey to latch on to Nova's neck, eyes wide in happiness as he checked to find, sure enough, the little gold chain. "You're wearing the necklace!" he squeaked in excitement. "Which means.. you're staying on the team!" he hugged her tightly as his form grew into a humanoid shape.

"Well, you know, maybe I just liked the name." She said. The look on his face was priceless- as if he were a child who dropped his icecream before he could lick it. "I'm kidding!" She laughed to assure him.

Beast Boy sagged in relief, a grudging smile adorning his face as Megan came in with Superboy and Kaldur. "We are so happy you've joined!" the Martian laughed lightly.

"Thanks, guys." Nova looked to Kaldur, her expression changing into slight confusion. "I haven't seen you in a while..."

"I was in Atlantis, it is good to see that you have joined the team. Welcome." he dipped his head graciously.

"To think, you didn't even trust us or want to join in the first place." Superboy said flatly.

Megan nudged him, and Nova waved her hand. "It's ok, Superboy is just upset because I beat him in training." the clone stiffened, grumbling and looking away. Beast Boy snickered.

Nova jumped slightly in surprise when the robotic voice of the Zeta Console rang out, announcing the arrival of Nightwing, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

Nova felt her stomach turn as she saw Night come in with the other superheros. She knew she should be happy, but all she felt were butterflies and bees.

"We just heard you're staying on the Team, wonderful news." Wonder Woman said with a pristine and perfectly polite smile, shaking Nova's hand.

"Thanks, I will try to do my best." She glanced at Nightwing again, who had already been looking at her with his characteristic smile. As it warmed upon eye contact, she couldn't help but feel her heart jump.

Mal, who had been at the computer screens quietly as to not intrude, found this a perfect moment to speak up. "Well, it looks like we'll have to celebrate later. Cheetah, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, and Poison Ivy are wreaking havoc downtown."

"All four of them together?" Kaldur questioned; and just like that, it was all work and no more Nightwing smiles.

"That can't be a coincidence" Beast Boy nodded scholarly, as if he'd just deduced who the Joker was.

"Ragnor?" Nova said aloud. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Uh, he's been too quiet." she shrunk under the stares, particularly that of Batman's scary one and Wonder Woman's intense.

They nodded.

"Then don't take Nova." Batman said shortly, as if it were end of discussion.

Nova wasn't letting that happen. "What?! No! I just joined the team! I'm not going to stay here just because Ragnor is letting someone else do his dirty work. I'm going!"

"No. You're not." Batman didn't seem to be arguing. He simply seemed to be ignoring her protests and repeating "No" over and over again.

"Well, it's not your choice to make!" She glanced at Nightwing, who raised an eyebrow. He seemed slight impressed she was trying, but uncertain if it was a good idea to let her continue.

Pouting, she turned back to Batman."Please, I can do this! I trusted you guys, now trust me."

"I don't trust anybody." Batman answered. "No."

Nightwing, on the other hand, seemed convinced, turning to his past mentor with a raised eyebrow. "She can go, as long as she's careful, B."

Nova jumped. "Yes!"

"No." Batman repeated.

"Yes." Nightwing tapped his foot. Batman paused, looking at the young man a long minute before turning around to head towards the Zeta.

"If she dies, It's your fault." he said simply. "Or hers."

Nightwing smiled happily, seemingly unperturbed by the Bat's foreboding statement. "Alright! It'll be Kaldur, Superboy, Beast Boy, M'gann, Mal, Phoenix, and me."

 **Downtown Happy Harbor…**

When the bioship touched down, Poison Ivy had plants crawling everywhere, reaching and grabbing and causing general chaos. Killer Frost had the streets iced and was working on the buildings, Harley Quinn and Cheetah were harassing the civilians.

"Alright team, you know the plan." Kaldur said, his statement greeted with nods.

Phoenix jumped from the roof on which the bioship had landed, falling in a crouch on a fat vine in front of Poison Ivy. "Nice plants you have, do you mind if I water them?" she asked innocently.

"I dare you" Poison Ivy growled, her light almost green-colored fist clenching tightly.

Phoenix's cat eyes turned white as the sky around them turned dark and grey. The gathering clouds let a scream of thunderous fury as the rain tore down upon the two.

Poison Ivy screamed in surprise as the water drowned her plants and soaked her bright red hair. "You idiot!" she lunged for Nova, knocking the girl off her precarious perch on the browning vine.

A few yards away with Cheetah, Miss Martian was thrown straight into Superboy. The Martian looked over at Harley Quinn as their comms buzzed with a voice. " _End this, we don't have time to mess around._ " They nodded their heads.

Racing back across the shiny wet asphalt, Phoenix kicked her assailant in the stomach, causing the infuriated woman to double over.

"You're wasting your time! Go back to Ragnor and tell him if he wants me, he'll have to come get me himself!"

Poison Ivy's shoulders started to quiver as she straightened, laughing. "You _really_ must be an idiot! Who said that we were here for you?" she cocked her head incredulously.

Phoenix scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

Her head twisted towards a yell, her heart freezing. "M'gann!" Beast Boy cried as Cheetah and Harley Quinn clamped his arms behind his back, putting inhibitor cuffs on his wrists.

Nova looked to M'gann, who was just starting to get up from the ground with Superboy. Desperately trying to stop the occurrence, Phoenix screamed. "M'gann! Beast boy!"

M'gann looked up blearily, looking for the cause of Nova's panic. Her eyes grew wide when they landed on her brother, but when she leapt up to fly over to him, she and Superboy were wildly entrapped in wicked sharp vines, Poison Ivy's insane laughter causing the Martian girl to squirm harder in attempt to reach her brother.

Phoenix looked for Poison Ivy, to find the woman running towards some sort of black hole in which Cheetah and Harley were stepping through with a struggling Beast Boy.

"Nova!" he yelled, turning his attention to her, seeing that his sister was unequivocally trapped.

Nightwing and Kaldur arrived, Night emerging from thin air and the Atlantean running from the alley, their legs instantly frozen to the spot courtesy of Killer Frost as she made her way to the portal.

Nova caught her the ice witch's as she leapt towards the portal. Phoenix ran in a mad dash towards it, trying to stop what she knew was her fault.

"Nova! Stop!" She didn't listen. BB was getting taken away, this was no time to "stop."

Poison Ivy was the last one to enter the hole, a superior smirk on her face. "I told you you were an idiot." she crossed the helm of blackness and the portal closed as Phoenix let a scream and lightning struck the ground where it had been.

In horror, she fell to her knees. This was her fault. _Her fault._ Nova felt something wet slide down her cheek. She wiped it away, realizing it was a tear.

 **At mount justice…**

Superboy, Mal, a crying M'gann, Nightwing, and Nova stepped into the dark living room of Mount Justice, their demeanor grim. When they turned on the lights, most of the superheros from the Team and even a few from the League were there, all smiling brightly.

"Congratualtions!" they all yelled. A banner was strung across the ceiling that said: "Congratulations, Nova, Welcome!" Not to mention the large cake on the table. Nova was unfortunately _not_ in the mood, however.

The heroes slowed down they noticed their solemn faces. M'gann was sobbing softly, a look of almost anger on her face when she saw the happiness on her friend's faces. Batgirl approached tentatively, giving the girl a side-hug.

"Where's BB?" Impulse asked, halfway between asking if his friend was using the bathroom and worried about how bad it could actually be.

Nova said nothing, pushing through the assembled group to the far door leading to her room. She paused at the doorway, her back still turned. "He got taken."

 **On the mountain, near the peak...**

Later that evening, Nova was standing outside, near the top of the mountain in a clearing of trees, the rain coming down heavily on her and not letting up.

Nightwing approached her, purposefully making his presence known so as to avoid getting a lightning bolt of surprise thrown at him. "I thought the news said it was clear skies tonight?" he smirked, trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work. He looked back to the sky and sighed, reaching out to gently take her hand. At first, she squeezed back, before suddenly pulling it away and hugging it to herself.

"It's my fault."

Nightwing opened his mouth, and even with his mask she could tell his eyes were wide and puppy-like.

"Don't! ...Say it isn't. _Don't_ say that everything will be _okay_!"

He turned his whole body towards her, a pout-like scowl on his face. "Nova, it really _wasn't_ your fault! Who could've known that was going to happen?" the rain came down heavier, soaking them and making Night's hair soppy and fall in his eyes. Nova almost smiled as he tried to tuck it back. He took off the mask, his blue eyes piercing and intense as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder. "If anything, it's my fault. I was mission leader along with Kaldur, but he just got back from Atlantis, it'll take a couple days to get back on his game. I'm supposed to protect everybody, and I _didn't._ "

She step forward, turning around and shrugging his hand away. "No, it's not your fault. It's _mine_. Stop touching me. Stop trying to comfort me. Just _stop_."

"Then what do you want me to do? I'm only trying to help! You can't close yourself up, or feel bad when it wasn't even your fault!" The rain turned to light hail as they got deathly quiet.

Hail ripped through the leaves and caught in her hair, the clouds so thick you could almost stand on them as the rain mingled with the ice, the sky torn with an agonizing shriek every time thunder and lightning flashed.

Lightning struck when Nova lifter her face to look at Nightwing, washing the world in black and white colors of bony frail light. Her face showed a mixture of sadness and heartbreak as she choked out the words. "Stop trying to help. Ever since I got here that's all you people have been doing. Trying to help, and look where we are now. I've hurt you. I've hurt everyone. All I am is a curse."

She turned to walk away

"Nova?" his voice was quiet, almost childlike.

She shook her head "Stop. This was a mistake. Joining the team, coming to this planet, letting you guys get close..." she turned her head to the side "You." she started walking away again. "It was all a mistake."

* * *

 _ **so my beta when universes collide does an awesome job right? anyways so kaldur is back because theres so many superheros i forget to let them make an appearance when they need to. also theres more thats going to happen between Nova and Dick so hopefully you'll learn to understand their realtionship but anyways did you like chapter 10?**_

 _ **leave a comment and let me know!**_

 _ **xoxo saku**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Alright here it is hope you guys like it._**

* * *

 **A couple days later…**

Days droned by in a flurry of unproductive panic. Everyone was trying, in any way they knew, to find Beast Boy, but nothing was working in the least bit. That put most of them on edge.

M'gann hadn't been stable enough for any missions, and despite Superboy's best efforts, he just couldn't comfort the poor girl.

Nightwing had seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. The only reason the Team wasn't also worried about him was because A, he was a bat, and B, Robin and Batgirl knew where he was. Kaldur always just said Gotham in general.

Nova had also been avoiding missions. In fact, she had locked herself in her room since Bb was taken. Bart was the one who had volunteered to go by her room to bring her food and updates on the search.

With nothing working and tension was rising everyday, the Team was understandably stressed. It was a Saturday evening when Nova decided to sneak down to the kitchen. No one was around, she figured they were out on a mission.

When she served herself a glass of water, Bart, Blue, and Kaldur came in. She didn't want to be seen, but as it was too late, she settled upon seeing what they were up to, as Bart was holding a box.

"What's that?" they glanced at her, realizing she was in the room.

"Someone dropped it off." Bart said with a grin.

"I figured we should check it to be safe" Kaldur responded.

Nova was going to go back to her room, but after a split decision, set down her glass and walked closer to the boys. She took in the metal box, surveying with critical and searching eyes. Her heart froze as she saw the twisting lines of markings, meaning this was...

"Stop!" she yelled.

But she was too late. Bart, being a stereotypical impatient speedster, opened the box to find a blue flower. "Aw, it's kind of pretty." he smiled.

The flower smoldered, curling in on itself and turning black, dissolving before their eyes and turning into a hanging, crackling smoke. "Whoa! Ok! Is that normal?!"

Nova ignored him, using her powers to form a tornado, engulfing the smoke into the violently swirling air, forcing back her panic.

"Dude! What are you doing?!" Bart yelped as he jumped away from her and the dangerous twister.

Nova shook her head. "Don't breath it in!"

She twisting around them out into the bioship area. Batgirl had just come in with Nightwing, and Mal was by the computers with Karen and Wonder Girl. She ran towards the entrance, Kaldur demanding the cave to open. Once she was out, she blew the tornado out into the sky with the dust. The cave's entrance snapped closed as she jumped back.

"Uh, just wondering, is It safe for you to be using your powers in the cave?" Wonder Girl questioned with a concerned expression.

"Doesn't matter." Bart waved her off. "What was that now?!" he set his stare on Nova, shaking his arms in effect.

Nova turned around, sighing as she twisted her hair off her neck. "That _flower_ was a plant called Serendi. It withers into blue smoke when someone is close, and is very poisonous. If you breath it in, you'll die in seconds, there's no warning , no waiting, its just a 'pretty' flower, then you're dead."

"Oh." Bart blinked in surprise, reflecting on his life choices, probably. "But it _was_ so pretty! Who could've even sent us that?"

Nova sighed, rubbing her temples. "It's fairly obvious. Ragnor. Its only found on two planets, his and one very close to Calymine, where I'm from."

"But why did he send it? To kill you?" Karen asked.

"He's laughing at me. Sending this is his way of saying that he has leverage, that he can kill Bb whenever he wants." Nova said with a pained expression. "We need to find him, _now_."

"We are trying." Kaldur replied.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough!" Nova yelled back.

"Yeah, wll you're not trying at all! You're locked up in your room!" Blue interjected. He paused, looking back before growling, as if to himself, "No, we can't destroy her for answers. That's not how it works."

Nova grimaced back tears, flinching in surprise when she felt a hand land gently on her shoulder. "Nova, I know this is hard, but they are trying their best. We're all worried and want to find him. Really." she could hear the tears laced in M'gann's soft voice. she didn't even notice when she came.

Kaldur turned to Mal. "See if Zatanna can come. She probably has a spell she can use to trace the box. That could lead us to Ragnor."

"On it." he responded, turning to the computer.

"Nightwing, you're coming with me, Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, and Impulse. Someone find Superboy and he'll go as Beta with Wolf, Batgirl, and Wonder Girl."

Nova furrowed her brow. "Who am I going with?"

"You are staying here with M'gann." Kaldur answered, a no-nonsense tone heavily accented in each word.

Nova stiffened at being ordered. "No. I _am_ going"

"You're not. Just like M'gann, you are not in the right state of mind to properly focus on a mission."

Nova's eyes blazed, ready to make a retort when M'gann touched her arm. "He's right, Nova." The martian then hugged her arms around herself, walking quietly away.

Nova, desperate for some sort of leverage, glanced at Nightwing, who didn't even bother to look at her, instead focused on the holo-screen lit up in front of his mask. Nova let out a sound of hopeless distress, about ready to stomp her foot like a child. "You need me! No one knows Ragnor like I do!"

"All the more reason for you to stay. If this is a trap, I'll be putting your life in danger. If I let you come, you could make a rash choice, putting the rest the Team in danger. I'm sorry, Nova, but this is _my_ Team. I look after them and decide what's best for their safety. Right now what's best is you staying out of the rescue mission." he walked away, only pausing when he heard Bart mew softly.

"Can I stay?"

"Fine." He left, the rest of the Alpha and Beta squads following.

After a while of just standing there, Bart ventured to ask: "Want to watch a movie?"

She gave him a look, walking away to her room. As soon as the door was shut, she yelled in pain, hitting the wall and flopping on her bed. She sat there, barely repressing tears of anger, confusion, and anxiety for what felt like hours.

Nova bit her lip, abruptly standing and suiting up. She slipped downstairs where she found Bart watching a show on TV. She held her breath, sneaking past him to the docking bay.

"Where are you going?"

Nova jumped, but seeing as she was compromised, took a deep breath and turned around. "I'm _not_ staying here"

"I figured as much." he shrugged, standing up with a purposefully unsteady step that accentuated his lanky form and long legs, very ideal for a speedster.

"You knew?" she growled before sighing. "Of course you knew."

"Yeah. I kno- knew some people like you. What happens when we get there and the team is already at it, doin' the kapow?"

" _I_ am not going where the team is going." Bart looked at her with confusion. She sighed, venturing to elaborate.

"Knowing Ragnor, he probably did something to the box so that they couldn't trace it back to _him._ And as much as I hate to admit it, he's not an _idiot._ "

"So... how do we find him?" he cocked his head like a puppy, amber-brown eyes focused.

She pulled out the stem from the blue flower " _I_ will find him using the thorn."

"How?"

"Remember how I once told you my mother was an herbalist?" he nodded. "Well, the flower petals of the Serendi are poisonous, but the thorn is not. It is actually used to heal many poison-induced wounds. More interesting, and more important, it is also used to find who picked it. Don't ask me why, I do not remember, my mother did tell me, but that's just the flower."

Bart shrugged in acceptance. "It's an alien flower, they're all weird."

"True. Now the hard part." Nova lowered the thorn to finger, applying pressure and waiting for the nearly unnoticeable popping sound as it broke the skin. She flinched, pulling the thorn back and watching the little bead of blood well on the tiny prick. She used wind to lift the blood from the tip of her finger, watching it float for a minute before dissolving into a blue glow and drifting off. "Now I follow." she smiled ever so slightly.

"And me!"

Nova sighed, giving up. "Fine. Now _we_ follow."

* * *

 _ **So a battle is coming i'm not going to say its THE battle because it isn't but i hope it'll still be good.**_

 _ **xoxo Saku**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well here it is chapter 12? yeah sure lets go with that. (im losing what chapter im on already**_ ) ** _anyways read on!_**

* * *

 **Bart wandered** onto the roof of a warehouse, sticking closely to the alien's side as they surveyed the area. "Well, this is it." Phoenix said, her voice echoing slightly as the glowing drop sizzled out of existence.

"What's the plan?" he looked at her, his eyes sparking with unknown thoughts.

"We go in from here, investigate, and don't get killed."

Bart was all for impromptu and impulsive action (if that wasn't already obvious), but he _did_ have a mind. He just always knew logical thinkers would be his safety net. Unfortunately for him, Nova did not appear to be numbered among them. He gulped. "Killed? Ok, uh, got it."

She nodded satisfactorily, carefully opening a skylight on the roof as to enter. They descended silently into the rafters, crouching behind a pillar to search the warehouse from a bird's eye view. Bart bit back memories at this.

A ring of smashed and abused screens circled a chair, tables filled with tech things sat cluttered near to it. In the corner, a glass case about ten feet tall sheltered a whispering and gently waving Serendi, so much of it that it could kill off an entire city if disturbed.

Bart's eyes moved on as his partner stared at the curling vines in shock, his eyes catching on something in the dimly lit shadows. "Umm..." He trailed, watching his finding quiver and flinch as the cool breeze breathed through the opened skylight.

"I know, that much Serendi could ki-" she began, thinking he was referring to the looming and fey plant. He cut her off by shaking her shoulder vigorously.

"Phoenix, that's not what I'm looking at." he pointed to the other corner. Nova stilled.

It was Beast Boy.

His green skin was pale, his whole body thoroughly beat and tied to the wall with chains. He looked like a leaf, so frail that the lightest wind could knock him over.

His lip was swollen, his suit torn and bloody. It was obvious that Ragnor wasn't going to let him out unscathed, if he was thinking of letting him get saved in the first place.

Nova sucked in her breath, gulping back her penitence. "Let's get to work." She told Bart as they tiptoed around the pillar and down to the second floor. They headed straight to BB, who lifted his head up gently, as if it weighed a hundred pounds on his tired neck. "Bart? Nova?" he whispered. Along with a bloody lip, he had a black eye.

"Hey, don't worry. We're going to get you out." Nova replied, her voice quiet and trying it's best to be soothing besides her generally fiery personality.

"You know what I just realized?" Bart paused, straightening to tap his chin. Nova seemingly ignored him in favor of attempting to pick the lock that would free Beast Boy from the heavy embrace of chains.

Bart didn't really care as he continued to talk. "Where is _Ragnor_? You'd think he would be here sitting in front of his computer screens, all big like: ' _WHO DARE ENTER MY EVIL ABODE?!'_ or know when we arrived, but pretended like he didn't so that he could surprise us and look all cool like-"

 _"Actions are like the movement of pieces on a chessboard. Thought must come before you act, in order to retrieve the check-mate."_ The checkmate was pronounced decisively, as if the voice was announcing that he'd just won. It probably was.

Nova stepped away from BB as she and Bart spun towards the interrupting voice, Bart going pale and blinking rapidly. "Ok, ok, did that _s-seriously_ just _happen?"_ He burst out laughing.

Even Ragnor stared at him a moment before turning his focus on his prize, as she started had walking towards him. "Bart-"

"Impulse." Bart corrected.

"-Get Beast Boy, then speed away. _I_ must deal with Ragnor."

Bart snorted quietly to himself. Like that was going to happen. He was _not_ leaving her behind. He had learned that lesson long ago. If you care about someone, then _never_ , _never_ leave them behind. _Ever_. It would be better to die by their side than run.

"I'll give you some advice while your friend there tries to pick the locks. There is a canon pointing at your little green friend. It is radioactive, containing some of the Serendi plant. So please, take your time." Ragnor smiled, a putrid sweet crescent in his ugly (in Bart's opinion) face.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Nova told him. Bart could hear her cracking her knuckles even from where he was trying to figure out how to disable the canon.

"Enjoy what? Fighting me? No, little girl. No one enjoys a fight where they don't stand a chance."

Nova growled, "I've fought you before, Ragnor. And I'm alive. I can beat you, and I will."

He laughed in response. "Alright then, let's see. Can you win this time? I'm willing to find out, Princess."

Bart was to busy to listen, only glancing back when Nova flashed across his peripheral at Ragnor, starting their battle with grappling of kicks and punches. Nova's eyes turned white, forming a storm all around them, dust picking up with the wind and causing Bart's view of the battle hindered. He saw a spark of electricity turn into a glow, silhouetting Ragnor in Nova's storm.

Bart turned back to the locks, his fingers twitching at insane speeds and thoughts following the lines of: _"I wish Robin were here!"_

He must have tripped something, a whirring sound coming from the canon as it started up. "Oooohhh, we have a problem!" he started to work faster, eyes twitching towards the charging assailant as it began to glow blue. "P-Phoenix, the canon!"

The storm clouds thinned at her head as she looked over in favor of Bart's desperate yell. In her mental absence, Ragnor cackled along with the electricity he flung at her. Hit by surprise, she flew across the room into a table, sending the gadgets everywhere. Nova staggered to her feet, twitching in pain and residual energy, her hair smoking and clothing black, absently grabbing a random piece from the litter of the fallen table as she did.

"You know you can't fight me." Ragnor strut towards her, entitled arrogance swimming in each step.

She turned around, flinging out her arm with all her power, throwing the object far above Ragnor's head in her daze. He raised a pitying eyebrow, like a father snickering at his child. "You missed." He pointed out.

She twitched in electricity, trying to absorb it."D-did I?"

He turned around in no hurry, eyes lazily finding where the small piece of lead had hit. His serene expression hardened as he realized it had hit a sprinkler, breaking off the valve. He grimaced in pain as each drop hit his skin, sizzling and sparking at it. He powered down, literally all the energy washing out of him, leaving him pale and and worn so that the water wouldn't destroy him.

Nova, still slightly dazed, took this chance to fling the lightning off of her, sending it speeding towards him through the water, blasting him so hard he flew back into the concrete wall.

He grunted, falling unconscious as he dropped to the floor. Nova was panting, but without time to waist rushed over to Bart as he struggled with the last lock. He barely spared her a glance, growling and beginning to vibrate his hand. The lock clicked, falling away. "Shoulda done that a long time ago." He muttered before seemingly coming to his senses. "Get Bb out of the way of the cannon!"

Nova nodded, picking him up and setting him gently across the room. Then she turned back to the deathly weapon.

"Phoenix, forget it! We need to go! _Now!_ "

Nova shook her head, bright and dirtied hair swinging with the motion. "No, Impulse, we can't leave it on!"

He was about to argue, before seemingly thinking better of it in favor of screaming in panic: "Look out!"

Nova raised her head to see what he was screaming about, only to have her already aching body slapped across the room.

Bart, in a desperate attempt, set Bb down, blasting towards and around Ragnor. The visibly more grumpy being simply kicked the teen out of the way, continuing his angry advance on his prey.

"Impulse!" Nova yelled, both in question of his safety and a plead for help as Ragnor picked her up by her neck. She gasped at the jerking upward motion, struggling for dominance and air. She needed to stop this, but she didn't know how. Beast Boy was vulnerable, out cold. Impulse was nowhere to be seen. The canon was about to release.

"You think you're ready to beat me, but you're _not_. Stop trying, little girl. All it does is _pester_ me. It's sad, really."

Her world dimmed as he leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear as he whispered. Her struggling ceased as the world seemed pushed into a bottle, her head wanting air she couldn't have.

The hand around her neck felt about to split her in two when in the recesses of her dimming mind she received sweet release, tumbling to the floor and into darkness.

"...Are you ok?" Nova's head pounded as she came back mere minutes later, Nightwing's soft voice shaking her back into awareness.

She was dazed, but a thought progressed to the forefront of her mind, just in time for her to rattle it off after a few hesitant responses of agreement; "The canon! Stop it!"

Nightwing didn't even nod, just disappeared with Batgirl to shut it down.

As the headache eased somewhat along with her gasping, Nova was able to register Wonder Girl helping Beast Boy, and everyone else still fighting Ragnor.

On unsteady and complaining legs, Nova dragged herself to her feet. Nightwing gave a shout as he shut off the canon, annoying Ragnor to no end.

The being growled, jumping to land on the floor with such force it trembled, knocking most the heroes on their feet down. He looked over at Nova as they stared each other down. "We'll meet again."

His arm lurched as he threw on object much like she had done earlier, sending it flying passed her head.

"You missed." she deadpanned.

"'Did I,' Princess?" And just like that, he was gone.

Nova didn't have time to process his disappearance, though, as she looked behind her to find the fragile barrier between Serendi plant and the world had shattered, the plant reacting violently against the many people around it as the petals crumbled into blue fog.

"Get everyone out, now!" she yelled. With what little strength she had left, her eyes turned white as she formed a tornado to lift the floating poison out through the back door of the warehouse.

She looked at the dark sky, forcing the tornado up into the air until she could no longer see it anymore. Her whole body slumped, the energy wasted only being the icing on top of her injuries. Nova found sweet relief as blackness shaded the world.

* * *

 **Nova mumbled, nosing** as the soft, warm pillow beside her. After a minute, she ventured to face the world without the comfort of her eyelids. Peeling herself from the bed, she stiffened, finding herself in another infirmary room. "Relax. Everyone's safe."

Nova jerked her head, finding Nightwing was next to her in a chair, not looking at her but seemingly not avoiding her, either. Just focused on a... was that a college textbook?

Shaking her head, she got to the point. "What about Beast Boy? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's good. Laughing and eating like he usually does. Of course, it's going to take a couple days before he recovers enough to do much." Nightwing pursed his lips, "Why did I get this wrong? Whelmed is a word, or why would there be overwhelmed or underwhelmed? I thought I went over this with Professor Garner..."

"What about Bart?" Nova asked, trying to redraw his attention to the matter at hand.

"He's also fine, nothing major. He saved you, y'know. Called us."

Nova went quiet. Seconds later, Kaldur came in, a dreading and grim look written across his face. She looked at him, bowing her head. "I-I'm sorry."

"You disobeyed my orders."

"I'm sorry-"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "I know you are. But let me tell you this: You disobeyed my _direct_ orders and went after Ragnor, holding information to yourself about his actual location, all the while putting Beast Boy's life in danger as well as Bart's, and your own." He looked at Nightwing, as if expecting something. The young man just fastened his gaze further on his textbook.

"What?" she asked, anxious at the looks.

Kaldur sighed. "You are suspended from the team"

"What!? For doing what I thought was best?" Nova yelled in shock.

"No." Kaldur sighed again.

"Then what?!"

"For putting the enemy before the lives of the people around you."

Nova stiffened, hating how easily her argument was miffed. "You can't suspend me." She insisted.

"I'm sorry, but as of today, you're suspended. I can't trust you to be on the team if you can't understand the full extent of what you did."

Nightwing finally looked up, a shy, puppy-like expression betraying how awkward he felt. "Kaldur, you do realize this is almost exactly like how this team was started in the first place?"

The Atlantean paused. "Are you saying what she was right?"

"Well um, no, I just can't help but remembering what we said. If I recall, and I do, 'cause Batman taught me how to meticulously log, we were told to stay put. But we didn't. Because, and I quote: 'But they said stay put.' and I replied, 'For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!' And, in the end-"

"We went. Because you found a loophole to do what we wanted to." Kaldur filled in. Nightwing nodded.

"And, finally, when we brought the building down, Batman said this to us: 'End results aside, we're not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again.' And you said-"

Kaldur's eyes narrowed. "'I am sorry, but we will.'"

Nightwing nodded. "Sound like something?"

Kaldur sighed. "Nightwing, are you suggesting, as my second in command, that she be pardoned?"  
Nightwing was quiet a minute. Nova waited with baited breath. Was he going to help her out of this ditch? "Batman made us wait three days. Why do you think, Kaldur?"

"He said it was to decide."

"Yeah. It was. But something that sank in as he locked me out of the Batcave, was since I wasn't in the cave, I couldn't be Robin. Wally had to take care of Superboy. He couldn't be Kid Flash. You had to do things as well. But you weren't Aqualad."

"Batman suspended us." Kaldur surmised with dawning understanding. He had never noticed before.

Nightwing chuckled in response. "We were to strung up about being treated like kids we failed to remember we were acting like them."

"So, in essence?"

Nightwing stood. "Nova." she fastened her eyes on him, nervous as he took a deep breath to issue his judgment, which she knew Kaldur would take far from lightly. "You need time to think. Until then, you _are_ benched."

Nova couldn't help but still feel her heart drop. She'd hoped he'd be on her side. "No! You can't do this!"

"I agree with Nightwing, Nova. Now rest." Kaldur nodded in approval, exiting the room.

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled as Nightwing began following Kaldur.

He paused, turning around "What do you mean?"

"I thought you cared enough about me to support me!"

"Nova, I care about you. I care about Robin. I care about M'gann. I care about Batman and Batgirl and Kaldur and Artemis. I care about a lot of people. Just because I care about them doesn't mean that I think they're always right." he smirked softly. "If I thought Batman was always right, then I would still be some version of Robin hiding under his cape whenever he got scared I might be hurt. Instead, I'm Nightwing, taking care of Blüdhaven. Plus, You said it yourself, Nova. You thought this was a mistake."

"Are you talking about the team, or something _else_?"

He fingered his mask, as if considering taking it off. "I think that you need this break, take some to reflect. We are on your side, Nova, and we consider you a friend. So why are you like this?"

Nova looked away, causing Nightwing to sigh. "Look, we're just worried. We know you cared about BB, and you did it to save him, but you also put Bart's life in danger by doing things your way without a plan. Acted like you're on you're own when you aren't. I know how it feels. I really do. Wanna' know why I'm not the leader of the Team?"

Nova was quiet a minute. "Because you needed a break when your friend died."

Nightwing's face sobered. "Well, yes. But I mean originally. When the team first started, I would disappear. I would lay all the work on myself but expected others to their part. Batman and I have always work as one unit, not two. Yes, we've gotten into a couple fights in our civilian personas, but when it comes to field work, we know each other. We act as one instead of two. So when I was put with others, I expected to do all the work together. It's... it's hard to explain." He sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it. "I expected them to read my mind. And not like Miss Martian. Batman and I know each other so well that it feels like we're one person when we're out. Sometimes I forgot... that sometimes, you don't have to save yourself. We trust you, Nova, why can't you trust us?"

He left, and Nova mewed, pulling legs up to her chest and setting her chin on top her knees. Once again, she felt the wet tear roll down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away.

* * *

 **~~~*Peeking up* Heeeeey guys! It's meeeee! Universe! Remember me? Your crazy optimist? I've written alotta stories, like A Whole New World, and Guys Will be Girls, and, uuuuhm... other ones... but enough of me! I'm betaing for CrazyIsCreativeWriting (gotta love the username, right guys?) here! Have been the past couple of chapters, but I decided I wanted to say hi! Please review for Crazy here! Hey, Crazy, can I call you Crazy? Yes? No? Answer me a question: who's the most annoying beta in the world? (*crosses fingers*)~~~**

 _ **hmm i think thats pretty obvious. but thank you im sure i am not the only one who enjoys your betaing. people can fully enjoy the story with meaning lol.**_

 _ **anyways what did you guys think? love it? hate it?**_

 _ **comment in a review!**_

 _ **xoxo Saku**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**hey guys im back ive been out for awhile but heres chapter 23 and i hope you like it!**_

* * *

Nova woke up feeling much better. With her returning strength, she found herself walking to the training room. She needed something to hit, something that wouldn't feel bad when she screamed her head off at it. She put gloves on and headed for the punching bag.

"Mad much?"

She jerked her head to the owner of the voice, which turned out to be none other than Bart. "I'm suspended from the team!" she answered, jabbing the bag as hard as her strength could allow, and then some. "I'm mad at Kaldur!" she punched the bag twice this time. "And it's only been a day and I'm bored!" she punched again, her eyes slowly fading to a dangerous white. "Nightwing isn't talking to me because he agrees with Kaldur-" she punched again, frustration growing. "-and I just don't understand!" This time when she punched, she had formed enough heat in the air for lighting to strike. It hit the punching bag the same time her fist, breaking it free from its chain and flying in Bart's direction. He zipped away to another corner of the room, looking at the bag that had almost flattened him.

"Never mind. Mad is an understatement."

She sighed, taking off her gloves off and throwing them on the floor, ready to damage more property in order to release her pent up anger.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm also suspended." Bart mused. She looked at him silently, asking for elaboration. He shrugged. "I told Kaldur that I didn't really give you an option in letting me go or not."

Nova grimaced, nodding in appreciation. "I just don't understand why they're so _mad_. We rescued Bb." She said, plopping down on the floor.

"They're just afraid that we all could've died, and Kaldur, just like the rest of the Team, would be very not-happy if we died, and they weren't there to help. They would've blamed themselves."

"We wouldn't have died." She insisted stubbornly.

Bart was quiet for a long minute. "How do you know that for sure?" he finally said quietly. She didn't respond. "Things could've been worse, Nova. They just care about you and want to help you. Don't look at this as a bad thing they don't want any of us hurt."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess..." she still was not completely satisfied.

Nova looked up to see him giving her his hand to help her stand up. "How about we go get Bb and some fresh air?" he offered.

After a moment more of hesitation, she took his hand. "Yeah." she lamented. "That'd be nice."

As they walked towards the door in friendly silence, Nova decided she needed to get this weight off her chest. "Hey, Bart?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm sorry for putting you in danger." she bowed her head.

"Not your fault, but... thanks. I'm sorry we didn't catch him."

They spent that afternoon under an umbrella near the beach. Occasionally Bart and Nova would go in and then come back to be with Beast Boy, since he couldn't go in because of his injuries. They played a couple games, talked, and laughed as the sun rose to noon peak and began its descent into evening.

It was six when they returned to the Cave. It looked like most of the team was out on a mission, so they went to watch movies on Netflix before heading to bed.

Except, Nova couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, but no sleep aided her. Eventually, she heard the Team come back through the laughing of M'gann and Wonder Girl. It was three in the morning when she finally sat up, frustrated that she couldn't dip into the void of sleep.

Nova sighed, slipping out of bed as she went as quietly as she could down the stairs and out the Cave's entrance. She heard a low and friendly growl, spinning to find Wolf standing poised. She put a finger to her lips, but he trotted up to her, and she knew she wasn't leaving without him.

He followed her down to the beach where she found a rocky area, making herself somewhat comfortable as she sat there, just thinking as the waves crashed on the shore. It was actually... relaxing. Nova hadn't relaxed in a long time.

Wolf laid underneath her feet in front of the rock she sat on. After what seemed like an eternity yet only seconds, he suddenly stood up, ears twitching. She followed his gaze to see Kaldur slowly climbing the rocks behind them.

"Mal informed me he got an alert on his date with Karen that the Cave's entrance opened." He said as he approached.

She looked away, back out to the calming push and pull of the sea "I just couldn't sleep." she defended.

He sat on a rock near her, letting the peaceful quiet linger. He took in a breath, "Nova, about your suspension-"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "Don't say anything. Give me a few minutes more."

He pursed his lips, but nodded, relaxing back into the silence apart from the crashing waves.

"I know what I did wasn't the best option. I know I put the boys at risk. So, I know that my suspension is because I did it wrong. You have to know that this... isn't easy me. I've been alone for a long time... I don't remember how to think of others before myself or why. I haven't had feelings in a long time either, so I'm... I'm really sorry. I am trying to do my best, even if that's... that's not good enough. Defeating Ragnor is what I just _need_ to do, he's taken so much from me... I guess my mission has taken over me. But no matter what, I should've seen the danger first. Thought of Bart and Beast Boy before my mission. No _mission_ is more important than their lives."

"Or your own." He was quiet a moment longer. "I understand it's going to take you a while, but we're patient. Nova, we care about you."

It was quiet for a few minutes longer before he sighed. "We'll lift your suspension."

"What?" She asked, shock emanating in her brilliant amber eyes as she straightened.

"I wanted you to know why I had to do it, and now that you do, I don't see why you have to stay suspended."

She looked back at the sea, musing over what she'd heard. When Kaldur stood up, she looked to him in confusion. "You're leaving?"

He looked at her. "Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Where?" she asked.

"Well, if you can't sleep, neither will I. I could use your help. I wasn't going to tell you anything because you were suspended, but now I can. You're probably the only one who _might_ be able to help us anyways."

"Okay..." his tone made her nervous.

They walked back with Wolf to one of the rooms in the Cave. There was a computer on a table with micro chips scattered around it.

"What's that?" she asked while pointing.

Kaldur walked around behind the table. "We found it at the warehouse, and after investigating its safe to say that he has been using them to control the villains that attacked you and Bb. We were able retract the ones from the remaining villains, that was the mission, and they've gone back to their lives. What I really called you in here for is this."

He turned around to the table that was behind him, picking something up. When he turned back, he held an oval shaped casket with the same markings as the box that held the Serendi plant sent to them days ago. The only difference was that it wasn't as easy to open as the first "We need to know how to open this, or if it's even safe to open at all."

She carefully took it from his hands, looking at it carefully. "Well, it's definitely holding something, but what that something is, I'm not sure."

"Do you think you can figure that out?" he asked.

"I can try, but no promises." she looked him the eye, the cool metal of the box settled in her hands.

He nodded, turning on the computer. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

 _ **alright so i dont need ocs anymore thanks for everyone who sent some in. i think ive made my decision.**_

 _ **anyways loved this chapter? hated it? comment below**_

 _ **xo, saku**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**helloooooooo chapter 14 is up!**_

* * *

The next morning, Nova woke up her head resting on the table with her rosy amber hair pooled around her head. Kaldur wasn't in sight.

She yawned, looking once more at the oval casket they had been working on all night, picking it up and looking it over like she had done a thousand times before. She jumped when the door opened, emitting Kaldur, Nightwing, M'gann, and Superboy.

"I was wondering where you went." Nova said with another yawn to the Atlantean.

"Want this?" M'gann held out a coffee. Nova took it with a cheerful nod of gratitude.

"Apologies, Nova." Kaldur continued. "I had to get Nightwing, M'gann, and Superboy. As of right now, we are the only ones who know about this."

"Did you guys find anything last night?" Nightwing was all business as he took the casket from Nova.

She shrugged it off. "Not really. The way to open it seems pretty obvious, I believe you have to scan it or something."

"Why don't you get someone to try to use X-ray vision to see whats inside?" Superboy suggested with a scowl.

"We cannot. X-ray vision does not appear to be working." Kaldur said as he looked down at Nova.

Taking this as a cue to elaborate, Nova continued: "See the markings on the side?" She flipped it so they could see. She took a pen and paper and drew a triangle on it. "On a planet close to Calymine, there's a box with the same markings, and its said that no one with any powers or not can open or see in it if they are not the person the box belongs to."

"If it has the same markings, wouldn't it have the same thing inside as the last one from Ragnor?" M'gann asked curiously.

"No the square box is like a... safe box. This doesn't look like what I've seen in pictures, who knows what it could have?"

As Kaldur looked to respond, the Cave's alarm started going on off. Mal's voice resounded through the Cave soon thereafter, asking the Team to meet in the bioship area.

The small group in the room with the box exchanged glances. "Well, we'll have to finger this out later." Kaldur decided, moving to leave.

It was Icicle Jr. and the Terror Twins. The Team sent to take them down consisted of Nova, Nightwing, Kaldur, M'gann, Superboy, and Bumble Bee.

"You guys again? Don't you ever learn?" Bee said with a smirk, floating up and landing her hands on her hips.

"I can feel Psimon in the area" M'gann informed as the fighting began.

Kaldur looked at her and Superboy imploringly. "Go, we got this."

The fight started, Terror Twins against Kaldur and Nightwing, and Icicle Jr. against Bumblebee and Nova.

Nova's eyes turned white as she tried to create a storm with enough heat to stop Icicle Jr. from creating more ice as Bee threw hits and punches at him. He jumped out of the way of a blast, growling. "I'm tired of this!"

Twisting his head, he shot some ice at a fire hydrant, making it explode sending the water shooting out over the street. He shot ice over the street gutters so the water couldn't escape.

With an angry grin, he hit the palms of his hands together, throwing ice at Bumblebee's wings, bringing her down hard to the floor. She yelled in pain holding her arm.

Nova flinched, pausing in her attempt at a storm to run to her.

"Ph-Phoenix, I-I think its broken." Bee's eyes shook with fear.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok." Nova answered, sitting her friend up on the wet street, the gutters beginning to bubble with steadily increasing water. "But _he_ won't."

She stood, eyes locked on Icicle Jr. as they flashed white, forming dark clouds.

Icicle's smile fell away when he saw her rage. "Get away from me, witch!" He yelled.

"It's too late to be scared now," her voice echoed, soft yet loud. The wind swirled, catching them both up and into the air. She twisted him around in circles, not hearing his screams in her wrath.

By now, Kaldur and Nightwing had knocked the Terror Twins out cold, holding Bumblebee as she limped over and M'gann with Superboy descended.

"Psimon?" Kaldur called over the storm.

 _"Gone."_ Was all M'gann replied, her voice echoing through their minds.

"What's going on with Nova!?" Superboy yelled, batting away the wind.

They looked over to see the dark clouds picking up all the water into a funnel, Nova's silhouette barely visible through the furious clouds.

" _Is she creating a_ hurricane _?"_ M'gann asked, her voice once again filtering through their mind instead of attempting to be heard over the thundering and wind.

"We have to stop her, or she'll kill him and everyone else here!" Kaldur said gravely as he looked at M'gann.

Inside the hurricane, Nova's eyes were turning from white to a thoughtless black. The more the hurricane grew, the more she couldn't not only control it, but _herself_. That's when she felt M'ganns voice in her head. _"Nova, stop. You will kill him."_

"He hurt Bee!" she yelled irrationally shaking her head to get rid of the sanity M'gann brought.

 _"Bee will be okay, but you won't be if you kill him."_

"I'll be fine! Get out of my head!" she yelled, fists popping as the storm increasingly worsened.

 _"We are superheros, Nova. We don't do this._ You _don't do this. We are here to protect people as we didn't in our pasts. We are here to right our mistakes. Everyone does this for a reason. To right a wrong, whether inflicted themselves or to them. I don't know your whole story, Nova. But I know someone, something, took something away from you. Don't take anything away from someone else. Don't take away their second chance at righting their wrong."_

Nova's eyes turned white again she shook her head, falling from the sky along with a badly beaten Icicle Jr. Superboy caught Icicle with distaste while M'gann floated Nova gently down to the ground.

Icicle was whimpering as Superboy just about dropped him on the wet street. Nova plopped down on the asphalt, hiding her face in her hands. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up and back at her team.

"I-I'm so sorry." tears glistened in her pain.

"Its ok, you stopped it. Its over now." M'gann soothed.

Back at the Cave, Bart and Beast Boy were playing a card game on the couch when the group returned. "How was the mission?" Beast Boy asked with a grin.

"We got the bad guys, except Psimon." M'gann sighed, collapsing by him and pulling her younger brother to her side.

"Crash." Bart grinned, looking everyone over. His eyes froze. "You ok, Nova? ...Nova?"

She looked up suddenly "Wha- hm? Oh, yeah, fine. Just tired. I'm going to my room to lay down for a bit." She turned tail, walking away abruptly and faintly hearing the whispers of a worried Bart and BB. She walked to her room but slowed when a sudden headache hit her. She grabbed her head, trying to hold back a scream. She opened her eyes for a spell, her vision shading black for a moment, and just like that it all... went away.

Later that evening she found herself in the kitchen grabbing a bite when Nightwing came in.

"I thought you left." She said flatly.

"I am soon, when Mal gets back. He was worried about Karen."

She nodded her head. It was silent after that, and Nova was about to turn around to go back to her room, not being able to handle the awkward silence.

However, just as she was about to leave, Nightwing stopped her. "...Are you okay?"

She turned around, hesitating for a minute. "Me? I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you know with what happened earlier…what _did_ happen earlier?"

"I don't know. Nothing."

He stared at her she put her cup of water down with a sigh. "Listen, Dick, don't worry about me."

"But I do worry about you."

"Why? No- don't answer that, I know why. Just stop asking if I'm okay."

"I thought we were getting along." He pouted unintentionally.

"You thought we were getting close, but right now, I don't want to get close!" _...Because I'm afraid..._ _she thought_

"Yeah, I guess things were moving quickly. It was probably not the best choice." He nodded, standing up and walking away.

 _I'm sorry Dick, I hope you can understand._

* * *

 _ **I dont know if i responded but i will again. to the guest named Rocker on continue reading youre only at the begining. i took on a beta and the story is better. so get to the end and then leave a overall review :).**_

 _ **so loved this chapter? hated it? let me know in a review.**_

 _ **xoxo, sakura**_


	15. Chapter 15

heeeey guys life is getting busy and i have other priorities but im still updating! its a short chapter but i hope you guys like it.

and thanks to my beta for this chapter!

* * *

Its been a week and the Team still hadn't found anything about the oval casket. It was currently mid-afternoon and Nova and Beast Boy were washing the dishes while Bart was drying them off.

"I need some more soap, Bb." Nova said

"On it!"

"Woah- that's a lot of soap." she said as she picked up a cup. It slipped out of her hands and hit the sink, breaking to pieces. She looked at Bb with an exasperated expression. "Too much soap."

Nova started to pick up the pieces only to let one slip, cutting her finger. "Ouch!" She yelped.

"Are you okay?" Bb asked.

Bart looked over his friend's shoulder to see the cut. "Ooh- that looks bad! I'll go get a bandaid!" he zipped out of the kitchen after this, off to retrieve the item.

Nova set aside the glass to free her hands and carefully wash the cut. "It'll be okay, it's not _that_ deep." Bart soon came back with a bandaid, handing it to her. She stuck it on, thanking him quietly.

"Here, let's switch." Bart offered, switching spots with Nova letting her dry instead of washing.

They continued what they were doing, talking and laughing until they were done. After a couple hours, most of Team had met up downstairs to train.

"Okay, Nova, it's your turn." Kaldur said as he stepped into the training ring to face her. "Ready?"

She stepped up and looked at him cockily. "Are _you_ ready?"

Bart and Beast Boy oohed dramatically just as Nightwing and Batgirl finished a duel and joined the two along with Wonder Girl and Bee.

Kal and Nova started started on cue, but she was only able to pin him once but he flipped her over. "Too confident." he chastised.

Her eyes turned white as the temperature dropped and the wind gathered into a small tornado. Kaldur zipped around it, coming in and trying to get close enough to hit her. He was deterred as she kept turning the tornado over to him. "Give up, yet?" She yelled, laughing.

"Not a chance, what about you?"

She shook her head, smiling. The grin dropped of her face as the headache from earlier came back, splitting her head and much stronger then the last one. Her eyes dimmed, flashing black as the wind picked up, the small quickly evolving.

"Nova, stop now!" Kaldur ordered, dodging the violent current everyone else tried to find cover.

"Nova!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to catch his friend's attention out of whatever haze she was in,

His voice snapped her back to reality the same time the tornado picked kaldur up and threw him across the room. She gasped, her poise faltering as she realized her mistake. "I'm so sorry! Im so sorry!"

He coughed and held the side of his stomach, slowly sitting up but immediately to the point. "What happened?"

"I don't know…I guess... I guess I just lost control..." she bowed her head sorrowfully.

Batgirl had just reached their side, offering Kaldur her hand to help lug him up. "Let's go get you checked out."

Nightwing looked to Nova. She flinched under his stare, looking anywhere but him.

"It wasn't your fault;" BB told her, his eyes worried as he peered up at her.

Nova sighed. "Yet it was my tornado, my powers. I'm going to take a walk." She walked away, her head still ringing mournfully. _Why is this happening?_

As she headed to the door, she paused in front of the room holding the oval casket. Seeing no better option, she dragged herself over to the table and stared down at the mystery before her.

"How is it that we can't find anthing about you?" she said as she picked it up with both hands. She was about to put it down when the object started glowing. "Huh...?"

The casket suddenly popped open, releasing a black worm-like creature. Nova freaked, dropping the casket and trying to shake the worm off to no avail. It moved to purposefully toward her cut finger, slipping under the bandaid.

"Wha-" Novas eyes turned blue and then shut close as she blacked out.

* * *

hope you guys liked the chapter! next one is my favorite!

like it? love it? leave a review! pretty please with a cherry on top?

xoxo Sakura


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16! this one was my favorite and i hope you guys like it too!**

 **shoutout to my beta shes the geatest and without her this story would be missing things to make it even better!**

 **anyways read on!**

* * *

 _Nova's mind…_

' _My head...' Nova put a hand to her head and sat up in a bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room, freezing before taking a double take. She was... in her old room? Not possible! It- it couldn't be!_

 _She dragged herself out of bed, crossing the room to the big window. Looking out she saw the familiar fountain at the bottom, the flying pods, and the familiar bright yellow sky of her home planet Calymine._

' _This is not possible...'_

'W _hat's not possible?' a familiar voice asked._

 _Novas heart turned cold, plummeting as she turned around to find her mother putting a dress on the bed. M-Mom?' she stuttered unevenly._

' _Yes,_ _honey. Why are you looking at me like that?' the alien beauty raised an eyebrow._

 _Nova walked over to her slowly and unsure, afraid that at any moment it was all going to disappear. She touched her mother's arm, the familiar sensation both terrifying and reassuring. 'Y-you're here?'_

'O _f course I'm here, just like I have been for the past decade. Stop acting weird and put your dress on. Your dad is waiting for us at the breakfast table.'_

' _D-Dads here too?'_

' _Yes, of course he is. What's wrong, Nova?'_

' _H-how is this possible... I was at- I was at-' she stopped. She knew she had been somewhere. So... why couldn't she remember?_

 _Her mother shook her wavy rose colored hair. 'Hurry and get changed, we'll be waiting for you at the dining table.'_

 _She left the room. Nova looked at her white dress, fingering the fabric between her fingers. It felt so... real, but how? She put the dress on while thumbing through her thoughts, making her way down the hall and stairs to the dinning room._

 _She entered, seeing her mom look up and smile at her. 'I knew that dress would suit you perfectly.'_

 _The man behind the newspaper set it down. Her father stared at her, smiling. 'Your mother's right.'_

 _Nova sat down across from her mother. She looked to her left to find another plate. 'Who is coming?'_

'V _ery funny, Nova.' her Dad snorted._

'S _he's been like this all morning.' Her mother informed._

 _Nova was going to ask again when a small voice rang out. 'I'm here!'_

 _She looked up at a little boy, blinking in shock at his appearance. He looked startlingly like her. He sat in his chair with a satisfied huff and hugged her. 'Hey, sis!'_

 **Bioship area..**

" **T** **hat was a good mission, Team Beta." Kaldur said, stepping off M'gann's ship.**

 **Mal was over by the computers with Nightwing. M'gann, Artemis, La'gann, Kid Flash, and a somewhat annoyed Superboy followed after their leader into the docking bay.**

 **Bart and Beast Boy wandered in, perking at the sight of the returned group. "Hey guys!"**

 **Bb flew over to his sister, evolving fluidly into a small bird. "How was the mission?"**

" **Go** **od," she answered fondly. "Where's Nova?"**

" **Yeah, we didn't see her this morning." Artemis commented.**

" **I don't know, she hasn't been out of her room. I thought she went on the mission with you guys!" Beast Boy cocked his head.**

" **No, I didn't call her for the mission. It was just us." Kaldur informed.**

" **I'm sure she's just sleeping in." Bart said as he zipped away. When he came back, a concern frown held his features. "She's not in her room..."**

 **"M** **al-?" Kaldur started but Mal finished for him.**

 **"-Found her in Lab 9. She's unconscious."**

 **They all headed towards the labs with dedicated hast, Bart and Kid Flash zipping ahead. "Nova...?" Bart moved her hair out of the way just in time to watch her eyes snap closed.**

" **Wh** **at's wrong with her?!" M'gann yelped.**

 **Nightwing and kaldur got closer to her, Kal lifted her eyelid her eyes were glowing blue. "is that normal?" Bart asked**

"T **he casket." Nightwing answered in an "obviously" tone.**

 **"What casket?" Bart asked, looking up to the hero. The team that knew about it looked to Kaldur, who sighed, taking a sweep of the room to find it opened underneath the table.**

" **H** **ow did it open?" M'gann said furrowed her brow nervously.**

" **Well, somehow, Nova did it. Something different happened, and she opened the casket." Kaldur said.**

" **Bu** **t... she hasn't changed."**

 **"Other than not controlling her powers- oh and that little cut she got earlier." Bart said, slowing as everyone stared at him. "What?"**

" **She got cut?" Nightwing asked**

" **Y** **eah, when we were washing the dishes." Beast Boy said as he lifted her hand where the bandaid was still firmly in place.**

 **When M'gann knelt and gently pulled it back, the whole team cringed at the black smudge combined with a stark glowing blue was inside.**

" **U** **h... what's that?" Kid Flash asked.**

 **Nightwing and Kaldur exchanged looks. "That must be what was inside the casket, but... what is it? We need to find out and what is happening to her."**

 _Novas mind…_

 _My little brother looked at me. 'Hey, sis!' I just stared at him .'Can... we play today?'_

 _I stared at him, looking at my parents they looked back at me waiting for my response. It all felt so real…I looked at my little brother again. A name came to mind. 'Suha'_

' _Y_ _es, that's my name.' He said, rolling his eyes. 'Are we going to play today or not?'_

 _I stared at his amber gold eyes. '...Yeah.'_

 _My parents smiled .'That's great.'_

 _My brother took my hand, jumping up with excitement. 'Then let's go!'_

' _D_ _on't forget to make in back in time for your lessons!' my father shouted as we left the room._

 **Reality…**

 **Half an hour later, Nova was hooked on an IV line with a heart moniter. The team that stayed was Nightwing, Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis, Flash, Bart, BB, and Superboy. They were waiting for Wonder Woman, Batman, , and Zatanna to arrive. They came in through the doors of the infirmary. "What happened?" Batman demanded coolly.**

" **We just found her like this. We think that maybe she was able to open the casket. Looks like there was an alien worm in it, which has gotten in her body through a cut on her finger. Since we've been waiting for you, her finger veins have turned blue like her eyes." Kaldur briefed.**

" **We** **think it's growing. We also think that if it covers her whole body…" Nightwing drifted off.**

" **Z** **atanna, Dr. Fate? Do you feel anything?" Wonder Woman asked.**

 **Zatanna flattened her palms in the air, sucking in a soft breath. "Ouy era ohw?!" She paused. "No, nothing. It's as if she's asleep." Zatanna said.**

" **That's not the answer were looking for..." Bart sighed.**

 **Z** **atanna looked at him sympathetically. "Buuuut... Trap erom eht?" After another pause, Zatanna opened her eyes. "She feels like..."**

" **She's in a dream, hallucination." Dr. Fate finished.**

" **That's a good thing. We can help her." Artemis said.**

 **Bb looked at her and touched Nova's free hand. "Do you think shes hallucinating something bad?"**

 **Everyone turned to look at him and Nova, her hand black and blue. M'gann put an arm around her brother. "I don't think so, Gar. If she was in a bad place her face wouldn't look so peaceful. Don't you think?"**

 **He nodded "Yeah... I guess." he leaned his head towards her.**

 _Novas mind…_

' _Did you guys have fun?' my mother said sitting in near her work table my Dad at his. There work tables were side by side._

' _That's weird...' I said._

' _What is?' my Mother asked._

' _Y_ _our work tables are together.'_

'O _f course, dear, they have been since before you were born.' My Dad said._

' _The_ _y weren't when I, I- uh...'_

' _D_ _ear, you're awfully strange today. Come now, it's time for your herbs lesson.' My Mother said, turning around._

'C _ome on! Mom's lessons are way better than Dad's!' Suha whispered._

 _I smiled at him._

 **Reality…**

" **M'gann, go in and pull her out." Nightwing said.**

" **We don't know what that could do to her." Batman corrected with strangely raised eyebrow.**

" **W-we have to at least try. We have always tried the impossible, and we always succeed." He counteracted.**

 **Batman stepped forward. "No, we can't risk this."**

" **No- Batman, I'** **ll do it." Everyone looked to M'gann.**

" **No." B** **atman deadpanned, all previous patience gone.**

 **She looked to him. "Nova once said to you that it wasn't up to you to make the decision for this Team, and I'm glad we have her on the Team." The Martian took a deep breath, turning to her leader. Kaldur. "Let me do this. I can get to her. Find the source that's keeping her tied to the hallucination. The more we think about what to do the more we lose her. Half her arm is black and blue now!"**

 **Kaldur thought for a minute before he dipped his head sharply. "Alright, but if something goes wrong from out here, I'm pulling you out.** **"**

 **No one noticed the softest of smiles on the Bat's face.**

 _Nova's mind…_

' _The lesson was good today, you guys deserve a treat.' My mother said_

' _Y_ _es!' my brother shouted joyfully, taking off down the hallway after my mother._

 _My father put his arm around my shoulder. 'What's wrong, my Universe?'_

 _My Universe. I looked up at him with tears. 'A-are you really here?'_

'O _f course...' he rocked me._

' _M_ _aybe it was all a dream, Daddy. I-I had a bad nightmare.'_

' _D_ _on't worry... it's all over now.' He walked me over to the window, looking out on almost the entire city. 'This is your home Nova, youre safe here. These are your people, they are trusting you will rule one day like a true queen. They need you to be strong, be there for them. That when you have a nightmare or something bad really comes true, you will be strong enough to wake up, shake it off, and keep going.'_

 _He turned me towards him, putting both hands on my shoulders. 'Promise me you'll be there for them.'_

 **Reality…**

 **M'gann sat in a bed they put next to Nova connecting, taking a deep breath and reaching out.**

" **W** **e won't be able to see what happens. Be careful, we don't want to lose either one of you…or both." Nightwing said.**

" **Now, when you're in there you'll have to disguise herself. We don't know if the alien worm has a mind of its own, and if it finds out what you're doing, it could try to kill you." Kaldur said**

 **Bb stepped up next to her. "Bring her home, sis. Bring her back to reality." he looked over at Nova, whose legs had started to turn**

 **She smiled "I'll fight hard, too."**

 **She looked up to the ceiling, eyes turned green before she was no longer at Mount Justice but Nova's mind, looking exactly like Nova but with green hair and green cat eyes instead.**

 _ **Novas mind…**_

' _ **O** **k, M'gann.' She looked around. 'I am on…a planet?'**_

 _ **'Ooo** **hhhh, I'm on planet Calymine. Wait- I'm on planet Calymine!' M'gann looked out a window to her left, tall and elegant. 'So that's her hallucination…that's a little sad.'**_

 _ **M'gann heard talking and turned around the corner to find Nova talking with a man.**_

" _ **Nova!" they turned towards her.**_

" _ **Um... who are you?" she asked in return.**_

' _ **R** **ight.' She stood up straighter. "I'm your friend, remember?"**_

 _ **Nova looked at her Dad. "Go;" he said, smiling and walking away.**_

 _ **M'gann walked over to her. "Nova..."**_

" _ **Yes?" the girl still seemed slightly confused by her presence.**_

" _ **Y** **ou need to snap out of it, okay?"**_

" _ **Out of what."**_

" _ **This... it isn't real." M'gann gestured around.**_

" _ **I**_ _ **t is real, what are you talking about?" Nova was almost glaring now.**_

" _ **N** **ova, you got hurt in the real world and we are trying to save you."**_

" _ **W** **e?"**_

" ** _Y_** _ **our friends, me- M'gann- and Beast Boy and Kaldur and Nightwing and every superhero in Mount Justice!"**_

" _ **Mount... Justice?"**_

" _ **Y** **es, on Earth." M'gann smiled. She seemed to finally be getting it.**_

" _ **Earth? Earth is light years away. I'm sorry but I have to go, my parents are waiting and my brother wants to play outside with me." Or not.**_

' _ **B** **rother?' M'gann thought. "Okay... go with them."**_

 _ **She watched Nova walk away a moment before asking: "Where is your brother? I would love to meet him."**_

" _ **He's in his room upstairs, I think."**_

 _ **M'gann turned and walked up the nearby stairs. She found one doo,r and when she opened it she saw it. The alien worm. It schreeched at her, then attacked.**_

 _ **M'gann let a scream, fighting hard to not have the worm latch on to her. She dodged many times and threw punches and kicks here and there. It slapped her hard, sending her flying into the window.**_

 _ **Nova…**_

 _ **Nova walked into the living room her parents were in. They smiled at her. "Well, are you ready?"**_

" _ **For what?" she asked.**_

 _ **Her dad put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the window, her mother on the other side.**_

" _ **You have to be ready to take over the city, Princess." Her Father answered.**_

 _ **In the moment she was going to answer, there was the sound of glass breaking and shattering over their heads. She looked up to see her brother and het "friend" M'gann fighting.**_

" _ **W** **hat are you two doing!?" she cried out desperately.**_

" _ **N** **ova! You have to snap out of it- none of this is real!"**_

" _ **S** **top fighting my brother and leave- I don't even know! Guards!"**_

 _ **Her parents got closer together holding hands nervously. "Nova, what's going on?" her Mother asked.**_

" _ **N** **ova! I'm sorry, but if you cant snap out of this- you'll die. And we don't want you to die. We are your friends, we love you, and we want to help you."**_

 _ **Those words felt so very familiar...**_

" _ **N** **ova;" she looked back at her parents. Her parents outstretched their hands towards her. "Nova, come here. Come and be who you are"**_

 _ **M'gann didn't think twice. "Nova, I'm sorry." She flipped the alien worm over her head, hurling it down towards the floor. No one could catch it, and just like that, Nova saw her world crumbling. M'gann disappeared, and Nova spun to look back at her parents who mouthed "We love you..." before they disappeared too. her world started to crumble and fall. She heard someone yelling in her head. "Nova! Nova!** Nova! _NOVA!"

Nova gasped as she shot up in bed in the Mount Justice infirmary. She looked at M'gann who was next to her, trying to wake her up. "How could you do that!" Nova yelled.

M'gann standing next to her bed side received a slap on her shoulder. "How could you do that!?" she yelled again and again.

"Nova, it wasn't real." the Martian whispered mournfully.

Nova looked around the room. "They were real. They were there. My parents- they smelled like them!"

"It wasn't them, Nova, it wasn't them." M'gann told her softly.

She burst out crying, no longer able to hold it in. M'gann hugged her close, not saying anything. Bb silently made his way over to her other side and held her hand.

* * *

 **alright love it? hate it? let me know in a review**

xoxo sakura


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! its been a while honestly I thought i posted this chapter but it looks like I didn't? so here you go chapter 17 and hopefully i can get chapter 18 done and checked by my beta Miss Princess Unity. so thankful to have her! read on!**

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Nova was still in the infirmary, curled up in bed and turned away from the door. She sighed as a soft creak filled the room, signifying the opening door. "Just leave me alone, please."

"But I made cookies…and they didn't burn!" Nova looked up, not expecting it to be the Martian at to interrupt her gloomy brooding.

"Sorry, but really I am not in the mood." She replied grouchily.

M'gann floated over and set the plate on the table next to her, a soft frown decorating her features. "Nova, I'm just worried."

"Well don't fret yourself. I'm fine."

"You don't, and you can't, play fake with me."

"I know I don't, but I also don't feel like sharing my feelings over fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and girl talk."

"Oh. Well." she heard the hurt in M'gann's sigh.

Nova glanced up. "Look, I just feel so bad already. You guys saw me all…vulnerable. That makes me feel so… weak." She looked away.

M'gann hesitated, staring thoughtfully at the cookies as understanding dawned in her eyes "When I started working for the team we were put in a… test. It was a fake doomsday where anything we did would ultimately lead us to failure. The situation was built to always go wrong. We knew that going in, and I- well I took a hard grip on it. I made my brain think it was real and we got stuck in the illusion. Actually, if I hadn't been pulled out, if my uncle hadn't tried to wake me up, I would've killed myself and the whole team."

Nova sat up and looked at her, surprise and horror causing her eyes to glint. "How… did you feel?" She knew the question was stupid.

"Terrible. Weak. Guilty. I let everyone down that day and made them go through a nightmare no one should ever have to see. I guess you could say I had never felt so bad before."

She glanced at Nova. "But I'm glad I was taken out of it, even if I felt terrible knowing the truth. If I had left you in that hallucination you would've died. You wouldn't have known you were living in a fake dream- a good one but it wouldn't have been real."

She put a hand on her friend's. "What's better. Reality? Or something that isn't even there?"

The question stayed in Nova's head even after M'gann left 3 hours later, leaving behind the plate of cookies with only three left.

 **Later that night…**

Nova slipped out of the infirmary door. She didn't know where she was going, but she just walked through the Cave until she found herself wandering to the room she least expected to go. The room where the oval casket laid open, now empty and no longer a threat.

She walked around the table and knelt down to look at the casket at eye level. She titled her head. "What if reality is just as bad as a hallucination?"

"It can't all be bad." Nova jumped, looking up to see Nightwing leaning in the doorway. She stood up. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back home."

"I was. But when I finishing up talking with Kaldur, I wanted to see how you were doing before I left. Oddly enough, you weren't in the infirmary."

She picked up the casket, turning it over "Well, I'm fine."

"Are you? M'gann expressed some concern."

Nova internally sighed. The Martian always meant well and could keep most secrets, but sometimes she may say just a little too much. "I'm _fine_." She said firmly. "And besides, you don't need to worry about me."

"You have a powerful alien looking for you, you got stuck in a hallucination because of an alien worm, and let's not forget your random moments you've been losing control. Now tell me again that I don't have to worry." By now Nightwing was standing in front of her.

"I just mean _you_ don't have to worry."

"Why not?" He looked genuinely confused. "I always worry. You're my friend."

She put the casket down, glaring at him. "Am I only?" She didn't mean to say it out loud, it was already awkward enough, or tense, she couldn't tell.

She felt him look over at her. "You said you thought this was a mistake. I can be okay with that."

"I know I did."

"So then what are you doing? Why do you ask?"

She glared at him slightly. "I don't know, what am I doing?"

His hand lifted up to her cheek, his thumb swiping gently over her lips. She closed her eyes, his touch was warm and made her feel different, almost… better. Just like that it was gone and when she opened her eyes, Nightwing was no longer in front her, instead he stood by the door, his back facing her.

"let me know when you _do_ know. Goodnight, Nova."

He left her looking down at the casket with glossy eyes. She shook her head and started walking to the door when she felt a headache, this time accompanied with dizziness. She stumbled and grasped the doorframe. The headache was a little more painful than the last. She knelt down to the ground holding her head, eyes turning white just as the wind was starting to pick up. Then it was gone.

She stood, leaning on the doorframe. She was so confused, having no idea what was happening to her. She knew though that one person would, someone who had been studying people like her. Someone who had been chasing her for years.

* * *

 **so here it is chapter 17 and nova's getting worse with her headaches, soon you'll all know why. also when you review this chapter leave me an idea on what you would like to see happen between nova and dick. give me a scene orrr a scene between her and Garfield or Megan? should something happen between her and some other guy that gets dick jealous? I don't know whatever comes to your mind, just give me a scene in your review. I'll read it and if I like it I'll put in the story and give you the credits of course.**

 **so see you guys next time and I'm looking forward to reading your ideas.**

 **xo sakura**


End file.
